Contraception
by Angelsswirl
Summary: Heed the warning g!p Quinn. Quinn after a few drinks at a glee reunion sleeps with Santana and gets her pregnant. Thus, obviously creating chaos in their personal lives and in the public eye. Model!Santana. Author!Quinn.
1. Chapter 1: The Big Crunch

A.N. Normally I don't think about myself writing g!p but I just really liked this idea. So this being out of my comfort zone, I'm rather excited. Oh don't worry MRNR and Disability will be updated sometime within the week. This is short but they will get longer.

Oh and see if you can figure out what I'm doing with chapter titles. And each one I recommend you …

Disclaimer : I don't own glee. I'm just here to write.

\- Jessica

Chapter 1: The Big Crunch

As we live and breathe. No, too Shakespeare. This is the beginning of the end. No, too over used and emo. Dolphins are actually gay sharks. No, too…Brittany S. Pierce.

She threw her hands up exasperatedly. Her shiny white leather computer chair squeaked as she lent back into it. Utterly flustered.

She was called the James Patterson of her time. Which she thought was odd, considering he was still alive, well, and writing.

So why now was it so damn hard to write another best seller. She had done it four times before. She sighed, running her hand through short blonde tresses.

Three fiction novels and one nonfiction. An autobiography to be exact. That really set her career in motion. And the media on her ass. Not that she didn't enjoy the attention, just sometimes it got out of hand. Lately, they had laid off though.

Her assistant Zoey knocked on the thick oak door before peaking her brunette head in. The girl blushed when she saw the blonde. She had a kind of big crush on her. She cleared her throat.

"Mike called and said to check your email, Miss Fabray." Quinn rolled her eyes. He always did this, call Zoey instead of her.

"You know he only does that cause he has a crush on you." It was more a statement than question.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." The brunette deadpanned. Obviously referring to her crush that hadn't been acknowledged. Without Another word she walked out into the hall.

Quinn thus proceeded to check her email. She scrolled through all the spam and reports, until she found an email from one, Rachel Berry. She opened it.

Dear former glee members,

It's been seven years since we have been in touch. It's as if we have all dropped off the face of the earth. Of course I know where all of you reside now due to research. So this Friday I would like to have a glee rendezvous. Reunion, if you will. It will be in New York, sense I figured out that's where I and mostly everyone else lives anyway. You may bring whoever you want with you. I hope to see you there.

Aren't you supposed to have these at ten year intervals. Quinn thought. And just turn on the T.V., Mike, Cedes, Kurt, Britt, and I are all over it.

She decided to text Mike.

 **Q- R U going?**

M- Probably. Do you think Tina is going to be there?

 **Q- IDK. I heard that her and Rachel weren't friends anymore.**

M- K

By the time Mike had sent her the last text she had hopped into her Mustang and drove towards her penthouse. With minimal photographer interruptions.

Why was she here? She had know Idea.

This was a total bust. Mike had ditched her and nobody was really talking to anybody else. Unless they were grinding on each other on the dance floor.

She felt a hand on her leather jacket covered shoulder. She was going to need a lot of alcohol for this. She turned around.

"Hey Q!" Phew, it was just Mercedes and Britt.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed over the pulsing music.

"You having fun?" Asked Mercedes.

"Nope." They all laughed.

"We wanted to talk to you about something, someone rather." Brittany explained.

Quinn groaned she hated when people infiltrated her love life.

"No it's not that. So we have this friend, her name is Santana. She's hot and Latina." Mercedes paused, while Quinn smirked. " And she is off limits."

Quinn's smirk fell directly off her face.

"Why? You can't just sell somebody then rip them off the market."

"It's simple. We don't trust you. Look, she's an model and we don't want you to break her or her career." Britt finished.

"Whatever." Quinn gave up. She probably wouldn't even see this chick tonight.

C

Quinn was seriously fucked. She had way too many drinks and lost track of time. She had lost Brittany and Mercedes about an hour ago.

She was now being grinded on by some hot Latina who's name she didn't catch.

After about 5 minutes she felt her member twitch in her pants. She groaned.

"Aye! You want to get out of here!" She yelled to the girl. The girl nodded.

C

They flopped their sweaty bodies back on to Quinn's giant bed.

"That was…"

"I know."

"Oh, I never got your name."

"Quinn. What's yours?" Quinn asked quite curious.

"Santana."

Quinn's eyes shot opened. Uh-oh.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Beast And Beauty

Chapter 2: Of Beast And Beauty

A.N. So, the response to this was quite overwhelming. But of course it boost my ego. A lot of you ask for smut. Yes, there will be. Ya, nasties. But you're going to have to wait a little bit. Remember, they barely even know each other.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M YELLING.

\- Jessica

C C C

This isn't how her day is supposed to go. No this is all wrong.

Normally: Wake up, eat, model, eat, sleep. Repeat. This had not been happening the last few weeks.

Past few weeks: Wake up, puke, eat, puke, try to model, sleep, cry for no reason, puke, eat, sleep. Repeat.

She was pretty sure puking was not in her job description. So therefore, something was wrong. She called Mercedes and Brittany as soon as she realized this wasn't going away any time soon.

She heard a frantic knock on her front door. She quickly moved to open it. Her scared best friends pushed themselves into her gigantic house. Being a Victoria Secret Angel had it's perks. The main one being, money. Lots and lots of money. Oh and the famous friends. That including Brittany, another angel, Mercedes, a Grammy Award winning artist. Also her friend Kurt, who photographed some of her shoots.

Mercedes was now donning a decent sized softball bat. And Brittany had somehow grabbed a knife probably larger than all three of them.

"Um, you can put those down it's not that kind of a emergency." Santana said pretty scared because, damn that knife was big. She slowly grabbed it from the blonde and placed it in the fridge. What? It was the closes sealed thing to them.

"Oh, so what's wrong?" Mercedes asked confused.

"That's The thing, I don't know. So, I looked my symptoms up on WebMD. It says I could have; terminal cancer, a peanut allergy, or crabs." Santana was on the verge of tears. She couldn't have a peanut allergy. Not now, her career was just getting started.

"Guys, I can't have a peanut allergy. Not now, my career is just getting started." She was now sobbing. Her famous friends just stared at her.

"Um, Santana." The brunette looked up.

"You're pregnant." Mercedes and Britt said in unison. It was now the Latina's turn to stare in disbelief. It made sense.

She cried harder into Mercedes' chest.

"Oh, honey. We need you stop crying, so you can take a pregnancy test." Santana nodded sullenly.

C C C

"What does it say?" Britt whispered as if it could hear her. They were standing near the bathroom door waiting for the set time to be up.

Beep.

They stared at each other as Santana walked into the en suite. She looked down.

"It's positive. It's positive, I'm pregnant." She released a big genuine smile. Mercedes and Brittany engulfed her in a hug when they realized she was really happy about this. Suddenly Brittany stopped, remembering something rather important.

"I have a question. Who's the father?"

"I can't remember their name. But they were the only person I've slept with in a while. They were at the reunion thing so maybe you know them." Santana paused in thought. "They had really pretty hazel eyes, blonde, taller than me. She was really pretty too. Gwen? Maybe." She shook head, and shrugged to emphasize her next statement. "I was wasted." The 'She' part was what set them off. Mercedes sighed.

"Quinn." It was more of statement than a question.

"Yeah. How'd you know?." Mercedes didn't answer she just steered towards the front door. Pissed.

"Where you going 'Cedes?" Santana asked obviously.

"To rip Quinn's dick off. Come on Britt. Kurt, and Noah should get here soon." Noah was a model for , and Kurt's fiancé. He was good for him. Plus Santana loved his 'bad boy' persona but, he was literally to nice to pull it off. She loved all her friends dearly. It was a good life.

Soon the men arrive with Sam. Another model but for Abercrombie and Fitch. She had way too many model friends.

C C C

Mercedes burst through Quinn's penthouse door. She was met with a pretty relaxed blonde sitting on the couch. She was still in her boxer- briefs. The ones with the superman logo directly on the crotch that Britt bought for her as a joke.

The blonde looked up and saw what looked like death in the eyes of her former classmate. She swallowed.

Quinn new what that look meant. It meant cover your balls. So she did just that.

"Hey?" She squeaked out, horrified.


	3. Chapter 3: Sidekicked

Chapter 3: Sidekicked

A.N. The scene about to take place is brutal, vulgar, and fucking hilarious.

Disclaimer : I don't own glee. This kick ass story is mine though.

-Jessica

C C C

"Aye, Quinn, are you allergic to nuts?" Mercedes asked eerily calm. Utterly confused, Quinn answered.

"No. Why?" She had now made the mistake of uncovering herself. If eyes could shoot lasers, Britt would have completely melted off Quinn's whole pelvis.

"Because I'm about to kick yours into your throat!" Mercedes all but growled. She lunged at Quinn, who scampered away. Brittany grabbed Mercedes, she wanted to torture Quinn some more.

"Now . Now. Let's not be brash."

"Can I at least say goodbye to them. You know, sense I'm not going to have kids now I figured it be okay." Quinn asked dumbly. That reminder set Mercedes off.

She walked over to the girl. Promptly lifted her foot. And swung. Hard.

Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She fell to the ground whimpering in immense pain. It felt like someone started a forest fire on her lap. It hurt so much she couldn't even say 'ow'. Then she realized she didn't have any idea what this was about.

"It's okay you already have one." Brittany told her.

"Have one what?"

"You got a chick pregnant, buddy. Remember Santana?"

Quinn's eyes shot open. Oops.

This action gave her Déjà vu.

C C C

"Okay. So you're telling me, I got Santana pregnant?" Quinn asked. They all nodded for the nth time. "How?" Quinn was experiencing a major brain fart. She couldn't wrap her head around how she got the girl in front her pregnant.

"How did you graduate at the top of our class?" Kurt asked astonished.

"Told you we would need the pamphlets from ." Brittany mumbled into Mercedes ear.

"Is she always like this?" Santana asked, still nobody acknowledging Quinn's stupidity. Everyone nodded.

"OK. We're going to go through this one more time." Sam stood up gesturing for Quinn to listen. "Quinn you have what we liked to call a di-" Quinn interrupted. Her brain fart seemingly over.

She looked at the group in front of her. Mike, Sam, Kurt, Britt, Mercedes. And Santana. Santana. She had this weird pregnancy glow to her but Quinn thought she looked like an angel. This being the first time she saw her without a drunken daze. It was pleasant.

"Okay, if you're going to keep the baby, how do I know you can support 'my child'?" They looked at the blonde like she had grown two heads. The group then heard a sadistic laugh. They turned to the steaming Latina in unison. She stood up and stalked to the visibly pale blonde. Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"First of all, what do you mean 'your child'? You're the only person with a dick I've slept with in a long time. You're the 'father'." She poked her finger into the blonde's chest with each passing word. "Second, I'm pretty sure I make more than you."

"How?" Quinn asked, surprised by this new piece of information.

Santana walked over to Quinn's flat screen. Turning to some channel Quinn had know Idea existed.

Then something unexpected happened.

There Santana Lopez was looking seductively at a camera in sexy lingerie. Strutting down a runway. With black wings on her back. And for some reason, that Quinn's not questioning she had a black and red tail. The blonde felt something stir within her. And under her belt. Still staring at the T.V. she excused herself from the room and headed towards the bathroom.

C C C

Quinn walked back into the room to find that everyone had left except Mike. He looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

He shook his head in answer.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked annoyed.

"No. I'm just disappointed. I mean come on, this isn't funny Quinn."

Quinn visibly disagreed.

"Aww, come on Mike. Lighten up, have a sense of humor. This is pretty funny." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Really, Quinn? You got a girl pregnant!" She had never seen him this serious before. She didn't like it.

"I understand that-"

"No you don't! Don't even try an act like you find this comprehensible!"

"Mike."

"Quinn." She sighed. He headed towards the door.

"I have a dance class to teach. Call me when you figure...whatever out." With that he left. The blonde fell into the couch in a messy heap.

She knew it was serious. She really did. But it was too serious for her. And when things get too serious for Lucy Quinn Fabray, She does one of two things. One, run and hide. Two, pretend they aren't as serious as everyone is making them out to be. For this she was choosing the latter. But, then again, it's never too late to change her mind.


	4. Chapter 4: My Mother's Keeper

_A.N. Sorry about the wait you guys it was all my fault. I don't think of myself as a quitter so I'm continuing this story._

 _A couple things I want to address, Everybody was in the glee club except for Santana, Noah, and Sam. Oh and Noah works for J Crew. Santana is now two months preggers._

 _You can tell me what you want to happen and I will try and find a way to slip it in, if it can be worked into the plot I already have._

 _Lastly, Quinn's not necessarily 'stupid' she's just really confused._

 _On with the show. This actually is my favorite chapter so far. All mistakes are mine._

 _\- Jessica_

 _DISCLAIMER : Me no own show._

C C C

Quinn got to her office on time, as usual. She walked in with her hands in her Levi's pockets, and slumped into her giant desk chair.

She had been experiencing major writer's block for the better part of the last few months.

She needed a get away. Somewhere exotic, Somewhere quiet.

" Ms. Fabray you have a call waiting for you." Zoey alerted her through the intercom.

"Thanks zo." Zoey blushed at the nickname.

Quinn picked up the bulky dark blue phone sitting on her desk.

"Quinn Fabray speaking." Quinn answered her signature greeting.

"Oh, Quinnie!" The slightly distorted voice she hadn't heard in a couple weeks sounded itself through her speaker.

"Mom?"

"Who else would it be?" Judy questioned. The younger blonde didn't have answer to that.

"Um, well did you want something? "

" Can a mother just call to check in on her favorite daughter?" The expected response would be ' I'm your only daughter.' But no, Quinn had an older sister. Of course she hadn't spoken to her in like 8 years due to their shared daddy issues.

"No." Quinn replied curtly.

"Oh well. So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Eh, nothing. I can't seem to find inspiration to write about though. "

"Maybe you need a break." Her mom suggested.

"Yeah, Maybe. Oh, mom I need to tell you something." The way her daughter said it had her a little on edge.

"You can tell me anything honey." She said, concerned.

"So you that new Victoria's Secret Angel the media has been all over?" Quinn tried to soften the blow.

"Yeah, what was her name? Oh, Samantha Lopez!" She shouted excitedly. The younger blonde took offense to her not getting the mother of her child's name correct. At least she tried.

"Santana."

"That's what I said." Quinn knew it was better not to argue.

"Yeah well I kind of got her pregnant." She grimaced. She heard rustling and her dad's booming voice getting louder. Probably walking towards the room her mother was in, in their decent sized home.

Once upon a time, she would have cringed at the voice. Now, that Russell apologized for what he did, it no longer scared her.

"You what!?" They both shouted at the same time.

"Mom calm down. How's Chemo going?" She tried to change the topic.

"Don't try to change the topic, Lucy!" Her parents only called her that when they were disappointed. For that reason, Lucy was a disappointment. Which is why Quinn ditched her back in Columbus, when her family relocated to Lima at the beginning of her freshmen year. She dyed her hair, lost weight, got contacts and her braces popped off. She didn't have a plan to rule lil' ole McKinley, but that sort of came with the territory of being that poor excuse of a school's best soccer goalie in the last 10 years. But who was she to complain.

"I got a girl pregnant." She explained.

"Again!?" She rolled her eyes. Like, couldn't her parents count.

"Yes, again." She claimed annoyed.

"Didn't you learn anything with Kitty?" Her mother sounded a tad out of breath.

Cancer will do that to you.

"Aye, Mom I got a meeting I'm required to be at." She heard a breathy sigh.

"Ok Quinnie, but this conversation is far from over."

"Bye, Mom. Dad."

She hung up and ran a pale hand through her tousled locks.

"It's settled. I'm never drinking ever again."

C C C

Santana did as the nurse instructed her. This was her and the baby's first doctor appointment. She was nervous.

"Just relax Ms. Lopez, Dr. Martinez will be in shortly." The nurse soothed. She smiled politely in return.

True to her word, Dr. Martinez walked , or more like strutted in to the white walled room.

"Hello Ms. Lopez. How are you feeling today?" The Doctor greeted with the most toothiest smile she had ever seen. In a way it was comforting. In like a 'hippy parents who just found out their 15 year-old daughter was pregnant' kind of way.

He was also very gay; which Santana was okay with considering she didn't want any straight dude near her lady loins. Been there, done that. She really didn't want to go back.

"I feel okay. The morning sickness hasn't let up, but the cramps have. Oh, and please call me Santana. 'Ms.' Makes feel weird." She cringed at the idea of being called 'Ms.' One more time.

"Alright, but if I can call you Santana, you can call me David." He suggested politely. She like that, David Martinez. It fit him and his pearly whites nicely.

C C C

The appointment went smoothly and her and her baby were perfectly healthy.

She saw a nice little boutique that reminded her of her Mom's whom she hadn't spoken to in a couple of months. She should probably tell her about the peanut currently in her womb.

She walked into her home, setting her purse on the couch and throwing her coat onto the floor, not giving a shit.

Apparently, her Mami had the same idea she thought, noticing her phone buzzing with her picture on it. She immediately picked up.

"Mami!" She answered with clear enthusiasm. A raspy chuckle much like her own sounded itself through the speaker.

"Hello Mija, how are you?"

"Mom, you want to know how I'm doing turn on the T.V. or read a magazine." It came out with more venom than she intended. The media had really been on her ass lately.

"Calm down honey. I know you hate the constant flashing lights but, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to go and become famous." Santana laughed incredulously at her mother.

"I know."

"So, tell me, anything happen I should know about?" She sighed.

It was now or never.

"Actually, yeah there is." A pause. "Um, mami, I'm pregnant." A pause.

"How far along?" It was quiet and sympathetic.

"Two and half months." Santana answered feebly.

"Are you keeping the baby?" The older Latina sounded desperate. A desperate that confused Santana. Of course she was keeping the baby. Why would she not? Her mother sniffled, which confused her even more. Obviously there was something she wasn't being told.

"Of course I'm keeping the baby. Why would I not?"

"How's Madison?" Maribel asked changing the subject. Much to Santana's delight, the conversation had taken a turn for the worst.

"She's good. She knows about the baby." She replied, happily thinking about her girlfriend. It only been a few weeks but she really liked her.

Green eyes and blonde hair. In Santana's eyes she was pretty much the epitome of perfect.

"That's great!" Maribel exclaimed a little too excitedly, trying to hide the disdain in her voice. Her daughter was happy though, so she wouldn't say anything. Yet.

"Yeah. We actually have a date that I'm a little late for."

"Alright honey, I'll let you go. I love you, mija." She smiled into the phone.

"I love you too. Oh, tell papi I love him also."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Santana hung up happy. The baby had her a in a good mood lately. She hadn't been in the slight bit bitchy lately.

Must be the hormones.

C C C

A.N. You guys are going to hate Madison. Mwahaha! Don't worry she is not significant in the slightest.


	5. Chapter 5: Cheat Sheet

Chapter 5 : Cheat Sheet

A.N. Aaah, I see intermission is over. Check out my new fic Trade Mistakes. It's good and super adult. 100 followers you get a little present. Oh and if you don't watch Faking It, start. I wrote this while watching Monsters University, good times. So, I have a question, what sorority or fraternity would you be in? I'd be in HSS or Oozma Kappa.

\- Jessica

Disclaimer : I don't own gleeeeeeeeee. I don't own gleeeeeeeeee. I don't, no, I don't. I don't own glee. (You have to sing it.)

C C C

Santana waltzed down the sidewalk on her way to her girlfriend's place.

It was a nice, oddly cloudy day for New York, considering it was the middle of July. But, never considering herself a meteorologist she accepted the weather for what it was. Besides, it went with her outfit. A flowy tank top, and white jean booty shorts with her favorite pair of peach colored Vans.

When she finally arrived at Madison's house the maid was there to greet her.

"Hello, Miss Santana, I wasn't informed that you would be making an appearance today . Miss Madison is in her study the last time I checked which was a couple of hours ago. She has a client right now so be sure to knock." The maid said with a hint of unprofessional apprehension in her vioce. It made Santana kind of wary.

"Thanks, Carlita." She replied slowly. She then continued to the study in which she was directed.

The first thing that should have set her off was the loud, R&B music playing. Her second clue was the various types of clothing strewn across the floor. None the less, Santana kept strutting towards the luxurious study that she had been in once before.

She opened the door without knocking.

That was a mistake.

Her body, mind, soul, and heart all froze. Madison clamored off the blonde bimbo as soon as she had seen Santana.

"Babe! It's not what it looks like!" Madison tried to explain fumbling with her clothing.

"Really? Because it looked like you were trying to lick her bladder." She said with such venom that the random blonde and Madison flinched.

They were silent for a while until Santana released a wry chuckle and walked out the door.

She really should have knocked.

C C C

Quinn sat down on her couch in her American Appearal boxer briefs and a tank top. She made a vow to be lazy today.

It had been a few months since she has seen Santana and she was kind of going through withdrawal. Which in and of itself is weird because she has only been in the same room with her like twice.

So she was a more than a little surprised when the sexy Latina knocked on her front door with tear streaks running down her angelic face.

"Santana?" She said completely taken off guard. She silently invited the brunette in to her abode.

"I'm sorry to just barge in like this but I just broke up with Madison, and Mercedes and Britt are in LA, and Noah and Kurt are probably sexing each other up, and Sam is probably measuring his non-existent body fat-" Quinn cut off Santana's ramble.

"Santana calm down. It's okay. Plus, we haven't really had a chance to talk about the baby without an audience yet." The brunette's face instantly lit up. They were now sitting on the stools in Quinn's kitchen.

"Oh, about that I had an appointment with Dr . Martinez last week..." She paused, Quinn's foot tapped in anticipation.

"We're having twins!" Santana said with such excitement, Quinn didn't really notice the 'we're' Santana through in there. The blonde got up and hugged her.

"That's great!" She said. The fact that she wouldn't really be able to see them as they grew up had kicked in and it was bumming her out a little.

To get over the heaviness of that, she changed the subject.

"So, what happened with you and Madison. If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's okay. It wasn't anything to serious, but it still stings when someone cheats on you." Quinn grimaced. Harsh.

"Well, I'm making it my personal duty cheer you up. Why? You ask, because you're to pretty to be sad." The Latina laughed at the blonde's dorkiness. It was cute.

C C C

About an hour later the girls found themselves cuddled up on the couch together watching 'Faking It'.

"I don't get it. It's obvious that Amy is the gayest person in the world, so why does Karma care so much that she slept with Liam in a night of drunken haze?" Santana ranted, this was seriously tearing her up. Quinn chuckled.

"How would you feel if your best friend slept with your kind of boyfriend?"

"Whatever. This show just made me angry." Quinn chuckled even more. She was thoroughly enjoying the company.

I mean what was there not to enjoy about Santana's company. She was kind, funny, and super hot. Not to mention she was the mother of her children. Safe to say, Quinn Fabray had a decent sized crush on one Santana Lopez.

"Santana?" Quinn asked some little unsure of herself.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't, by any chance, maybe want to go on a date with me tomorrow night would you?" The blonde bit her lip in anticipation.

"I'd like that." Santana replied with a small smile.

"Cool. Cool."

C C C

Quinn was so nervous she was getting that panic under boob sweat, Santana told her about.

This was all new to the blonde. She didn't even know she liked this chick until yesterday.

But that's the thing. Santana's not some chick. She's Santana. And Quinn likes that about her.

The date she planned was pretty laid back, so she slipped on a pair of joggers and a beanie in case it got cooler than it was already.

A knock on her front door pulled her out of her inner pep-talk.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Santana asked after a couple of minutes of just being stared at by an open mouthed Quinn.

"Um, yeah, yeah. Let's go."

C C C

"So, where are you taking me?" Santana asked, subconsciously taking Quinn's hand and tugging on her arm trying to get her attention.

Quinn looked down and back up trying to avoid the brunette's relentless pout.

"I told you, you'll see when we get there." Quinn said, trying hard not to look back down at the Latina.

Santana realized this and got in the blonde's face, stopping her in her tracks.

Her bottom lip was trembling, her big brown eyes were watering and staring straight into Quinn's soul. The blonde really wanted to kiss that heart wrenching pout away.

"Okay! Okay! I'll give you a hint. Just stop with the Disney eyes!" The brunette squealed with happiness. She placed a kiss on the unsuspecting blonde's cheek, causing her whole face to encase itself in a incredibly warm blush.

Yep, Quinn's got it bad.

"So, tell me. What's the hint?"

"Beach balls, and giant stuffed animals." They started walking again.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. Can you vague that up a bit?" Santana asked with words drenched in sarcasm. Quinn chuckled.

"I actually thought that was pretty good. We're almost there anyway." Quinn reattached their hands without even thinking about it. It felt...right. Like, there hands fit perfectly and were supposed to have been wrapped around each other. Quinn smiled to herself.

C C C

"Okay, I get the beach ball now. The zoo, with the little seals or sea lions. I never know which one they are. I digress. But, what's with the stuff..." Santana swallowed the rest of her sentence when she saw the giant ferris wheel in the distance.

"Yeah, I hope this isn't too cheesy and dorky." Quinn rubbed her neck nervously.

"No, I like it. It's cheesy and dorky, like you. That's what I like about you. " Quinn's never blushed harder in her life.

"Cool. Cool."

C C C

"Do you want to play a game?" Quinn asked in between bites of her churro.

"Sure." As they walk over to the games area, Santana suddenly stops.

Quinn turns towards her to be met with the most giant stuffed wolf she has ever seen. And, judging by the way Santana's looking at it she's about to be out a lot of money. Worth it.

C C C

Quinn stood awkwardly on Santana's doorstep. Santana stood awkwardly also but only because of the stuffed Wolf that was bigger than both of them, was being held onto tightly.

30 dollars, well spent.

"I had fun." Santana muffled silence filler reached Quinn barely. Though, she heard it and it made her smile.

"I did too. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that." Silence once again tinged the night. It was comfortable though.

"I have another appointment for the babies Wednesday. I want you to come too." Santana spoke tentatively.

"Really?" Asked a disbelieving Quinn.

"Well yeah, you are their mother too."

Santana subconsciously ran a hand over her growing bump.

"I'll be there."

"Cool."

Santana kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"See you Wednesday?"

"See you Wednesday."

A.N. I might make a one-shot on how Quinn got that stuffed wolf for Santana. Review if your about that life.


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Gate Date

Chapter 6: Baby Gate Date

A.N. Is it weird that I can tell what season it is by Dianna's hair style?

\- Jessica

Disclaimer : I don't own glee.

C C C

Quinn sat in her office, bored out of her goddamn mind. She was ahead of schedule for her latest book and had absolutely nothing to do.

"Ms. Fabray, there's a woman here who claims she's the 'Mother of your child'? Do you have a any of those?" Zoey sounded through the intercom, she sounded absolutely appalled. 'I have a couple' Quinn thought with a heavy sigh.

Assuming it was just Santana, the blonde let them in.

To say she was surprised when a couple of familiar blonde heads popped into her office would be an understatement.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked wide eyed walking around her desk.

"Mama!" The little blonde child standing next to his mother yelled. Quinn looked down and her eyes lit up, she hadn't seen him in awhile.

"Hey, buddy! Ugh! You're getting big." She said picking up her ten year old child and setting him on her hip.

Kitty looked on with a guilty smile, she had reasons for keeping them apart. Granted they might not of been good but they were reasons none the less.

"Um, do you think we could maybe talk over dinner sometime this week? Maybe, Wednesday?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Actually I'm not free Wednesday. I have something rather important to attend." Quinn murmured.

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking? " The shorter blonde inquired.

Quinn shifted nervously.

"I do mind."

"Oh." This got awkward real quick.

"Mama, I have to pee." Came a tiny voice next to Quinn's ear.

"I'll take him. It was nice seeing you Quinn. Ryan say goodbye to Mama." The boy did as told and the practically identical blondes strolled on out.

C C C

"Q, what's wrong?" Asked a slightly concerned Santana. Her and Quinn were cuddled up on the couch watching Orange Is The New Black. Santana was leaning into Quinn's side wondering what had the blonde so shook up.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably. She was going to have to tell Santana about her son and his other mother sometime so why not now?

"Santana I have to tell you something." The brunette sat side ways on the couch so she was facing Quinn more. She had her full attention.

"I'm listening. You can tell me anything, Quinn." The blonde took a deep breath.

"I have a son." If Santana hadn't of been listening so intently she wouldn't have heard Quinn.

"Oh, how old is he?"

"He's ten, and so beautiful." Quinn's eyes immediately lit up talking about her son. She missed him.

"Who's his other Mom?" Santana asked not showing any emotion what so ever.

"Her name's Kitty Wilde. I haven't seen them in a couple of years. She popped up to work yesterday out of the blue. She said she wanted to talk. About what? I don't know."

Santana took in a deep breath. She absolutely hated what she was about to do but it had to be done.

"You should talk to her."

"But I don't want to! I want to stay with and go to the babies appointment." Quinn insisted, kind of startling Santana.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down, Quinn. Uh, I'll go with you." She pauses as the blonde mulls the idea over.

"That could work. But who do I introduce you as? I can't introduce you as the mother of my children to the mother of my child."

"Technically, you can, you just don't want to. You could introduce me as your..." Santana trails off waiting for Quinn to catch on.

"My what, babe?" Ignorance must be bliss. Santana rolls her eyes in annoyance 'cause Quinn kind of just did it.

"Your gir..." Santana draws out still trying not to say the actual word.

"My gir...?" Quinn is having a massive blonde moment.

"Your girlfriend, you idiot! Introduce me as your girlfriend!" Santana screamed in frustration.

"You want me to introduce you as my girlfriend?" Quinn asked with dopey grin on her face.

"Well, yeah. We've been on a couple of dates, I like you, I hope you like me. And for convenience I'm carrying your demon spawn." Santana chuckled shyly. The blonde next to her put on a faux offended face.

"My kids are not demons."

"Are they trying to knock your bladder out of your body?" Santana deadpanned.

"Are they actually trying to do that to you? I'll talk to them." Quinn pushed the pregnant woman down on the couch and laid on top of her, the blonde's pale feet hanging off the edge of the couch and her head rest on Santana's not so flat, five months pregnant stomach.

"Hey guys, it's your Mama. Now, your Mami tells me that you've been kicking her in uncomfortable places. Now we're going to have to stop that because if Mami's uncomfortable, Mama's uncomfortable and that's no fun for anyone. Anyway, I love you guys so much, and in 4 months you guys are going to be big, strong and really cute, and I'm going to hug you and kiss you all over your cute chubby baby faces and your going to love it." By the time Quinn was done with her speech Santana was knocked out with a content smile on her face.

That was the exact moment Quinn Fabray fell in love with Santana Lopez.

C C C

'Santana Lopez is pregnant, but who's the dad?' Santana read the headline over and over again. She and Quinn hadn't exactly been seen out in public lately so nobody really knew who had contributed to knocking her up.

She wasn't exactly sure if she should let the public know. She did know that once the twins were born the paparazzi wouldn't get a single photo of them until they were at least 20 years old.

Santana sighs and puts her galaxy down walking towards her door hearing a knock. She opens it and immediately rolls her eyes.

"What do you want Madison?" The brunette asks thoroughly annoyed. Madison had been doing this for a while showing up to her apartment or one of her shoots. Santana knows she should tell Quinn but frankly, Santana's scared for Madison because Quinn's bigger than her and slightly unhinged. So for now she would deal with it.

"I want you, babe." Madison insist sort of forcing her way in to the home.

"Come in." The shorter girl deadpans, " First of all don't call me babe. And Second, you had me. Then you blew it by sexing up another girl." Santana says on the verge of screaming.

"Babe, it was a mistake. Honestly, I don't even remember the chick's name." Santana just stared incredulously at the green eyed girl. She was dumber than Quinn can be at times.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

The blonde shrugged, cause yes it was supposed make her feel better.

"Yeah. Look, babe, please just take me back. I've changed. I'll be better. Please, babe." Madison walked up to Santana leaning in towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Santana tried to push her away but her attempts were futile. Madison is bigger than her, most people were.

"Madison, stop! Get off me! Stop." She continued to struggle. The blonde gripped tighter and gritted her teeth.

"You know you want this. Who's going to stop me?!" Suddenly, in a blur of messy blondeness the blonde was pulled of her rather forcefully and pushed against the wall.

"Me!" As Santana wiped her tears away, she finally realized who it was.

Standing there as red as a apple, was Quinn fuming with her hands wrapped in Madison's shirt collar lifting up off the ground.

Trying to act unfazed Madison chuckled through her fear.

"And who might you be?" She asks haughtily, face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Having had enough of the bitchy attitude, Quinn slams her back against the wall, dropping the shorter blonde to the ground upon hearing a whimper come from her girlfriend.

"I'm her girlfriend."

Madison straightens up and looks around Quinn to the pregnant woman.

"You already moved on?", she walks to the door, knowing Quinn would have been glad to make her if she didn't on her own. "You slut." She continued. As soon as her mouth closed her head swung to the side from the force of the punch to the jaw she just received.

"Don't talk to my girl like that. Better yet, don't look at her, don't speak to her. Hell, don't even think about her, because if you do I will not hesitate to finish what I started." Quinn says slamming the door in her face.

Trying to calm down, Quinn rest her forehead on the wood and took deep breaths. After a couple minutes she finally turns around to tired, scared brown eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Quinn asks softly, walking towards her girlfriend wrapping her up in a safe hug.

"Now that your here." Santana says into her chest.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. Want do you say we go get in bed and cuddle." The tired girl nods meekly.

They get into bed and quickly fall asleep. The next day Wednesday was going to be a busy one.

A.N. **REALLY IMPORTANT:** Okay, so I was wondering what gender you wanted the twins to be? And would it bother you if I made one intersex like Quinn? I already know what their names are and don't worry no matter what the babies are the names are gender neutral. **PLEASE REVIEW** OR P.M. WITH YOUR ANSWERS.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wednesday Before Last

Chapter 7: The Wednesday Before Last

A.N. Hi. So. Bye.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. But you know what I do own? Deez nutz. Haha. Got heem.

Oh and please review and give me feedback about my lame attempt at smut. Like seriously did I fail and should I never write smut ever again? Or were you super turned on and want more?

Oh and check out this Fapezberry and OC fic called welcome to Lima by unvieledthoughts it's good and I want her to keep writing so I'm bribing you to follow and favorite with as many updates I can manage within the next 3 weeks. :)

\- Jessica

C C C

Santana was first to wake. She felt something stabbing at her backside. Already having an idea of what it was but still being curious, Santana reaches her hand behind her and is instantly met with Quinn's extremely hard dick.

She held back a moan as she felt the thick cock twitch in her hand. Quinn whimpered still sleeping.

Quinn, herself was having a pretty rocking dream. So many sexual things were happening she couldn't even describe them all. She was knocked out of it from the sound of her own loud moan.

"Fuck." Quinn exhaled looking down to see a raven head of hair bobbing up and down on her dick.

Santana looked up and made intense eye contact with Quinn.

The blonde currently had no idea what was happening to her. Like, she literally just woke up and there was Santana giving her easily the best blow job of her goddamn life.

Santana released Quinn's cock with a audible pop crawling back up to straddle her.

"These hormones are making me really horny and I need you to do something about that." Santana whispered in the blonde's ear nibbling on it a little causing the blonde to moan.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Quinn stuttered.

Quinn was actually at a lost for what she was supposed to be doing about Santana's hormones. She hadn't really been hormonal and they weren't really having sex because Quinn wanted to take things slow and do them properly because that's what the brunette deserved.

But as soon as Santana started to suck on collarbone those chivalrous thoughts went straight out the window.

"Fuck me, Quinn." Santana said with such husk and seduction, Quinn almost came right then and there.

These words sparked something in the blonde that she didn't know existed.

With surprising ease Quinn flipped them both over so Santana was under her.

Santana raised her eye brow in a questioning manner at the action.

"What? I'm a top." Quinn explained. Santana rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

"Whatever. Just shut up and fuck me."

Quinn smiled down at the Latina.

"As you wish, princess."

Quinn lent down to press her lips to Santana's full one's. The kiss was slow and sensual, just the way Quinn liked it. Santana on the other hand wasn't having any of it. She instantly bit Quinn's bottom lip causing the blonde to groan giving room for Santana to introduce her tongue to Quinn's.

Quinn didn't know what part of Santana she wanted to touch the most. It was all so smooth and uncovered considering both of them like to sleep naked for some reason.

She finally settled on her breasts that were pressing into her own.

Santana arched into the touch ripping her mouth away from Quinn's in a gasp. The blonde quickly latched on to the luscious neck in front of her sucking and nibbling till she was satisfied with her reddish-purple masterpiece.

Quinn trailed her tongue down to the breasts her hands were just occupying. She sucked a pert nipple into her mouth. Santana gasped arching almost completely off the bed.

"Fuck, Q." The brunette moaned breathlessly.

In response, Quinn moved to the other nipple giving it the same attention as her hand drifted down to Santana's heated core.

Santana gasped instantly grinding into Quinn's hands trying to get much needed friction.

Quinn, being the good girlfriend she is gave the brunette what she wanted. Rubbing tight circles around Santana's bundle of nerves.

"Ugh. Oh god. Quinn please." Santana begged desperately bucking into Quinn's hand. The blonde smiled.

"What do you need, princess?" Quinn asked, sucking on the spot just below and to the right of Santana's ear that she knows drives her crazy.

"You... inside." Santana managed to get out in between strangled moans.

Quinn smirked, she crashed her lips into Santana's as she lined herself up with the Latina's entrance.

She kept kissing Santana heatedly as she slowly pushed in allowing the girl to get adjusted to her size.

Quinn doesn't like to brag, but she was quite a bit to take.

The blonde groaned when she finally filled Santana to the hilt. She waited a couple more seconds before she started to thrust into the tight heat surrounding her.

"Ugh...Faster, Q." Santana panted. Her hips bucking and meeting Quinn's thrust for thrust.

Doing what she was told Quinn picked up the speed moaning in the brunette's ear.

The blonde was already embarrassingly close, trying to hold off her release until Santana had her's.

Santana gasped when the blonde bit her collar bone not even registering where the blonde was, she was so far out of it. She needed more though, she was close but not close enough.

As if she read her mind, Quinn propped herself up on one hand near Santana's head and started to pound into her at a blazing speed.

"Fucking shit!" The shorter girl screamed beneath her when Quinn's free hand drifted down to her bundle of nerves.

"Babe, I'm so close." Quinn murmured, sweat dripping off her brow and landing in the valley of Santana's luxurious breasts.

"Me too." Santana said around a guttural moan. Quinn came emptying herself out deep into the brunette, thinking that was the sexiest noise anybody had ever made in her presence, she started drilling into Santana at break neck speed.

As soon as Quinn hit that magical spot, Santana came with a vengeance. Without realizing what was happening, she pushed Quinn out of her and squirted her release all over the unsuspecting blonde before completely blacking out.

Quinn still in a post coital daze just sat there watching the brunette's chest raise up and down with her breathing.

Snapping out of her haze a couple minutes later, Quinn grab her phone off the night stand with a smug grin. She snapped a photo of Santana for evidence when she told her about this later.

Once done she put her phone back and lied down next to her girlfriend taking a much needed nap also.

C C C

Quinn woke first this time when her phone went off with the alarm she had set for their lunch with Kitty.

She rolled over to the beautiful brunette beside her. She scanned her features committing every little dip and dimple to memory.

"You know it's rude to stare at people while they're sleeping." Santana mumbled her voice raspy with sleep.

"Well, this is the first time you've complained." Quinn retorted. Her eyes tracing over the girl in front of her.

"Well that's because I didn't know you were staring at me. This time I just happened to be awake."

Quinn smiled affectionately.

"Whatever, Princess. We are going to be late for lunch with Kitty and Ryan if we don't hurry up, so get your pregnant ass up." Santana did as she was told but not without a comment.

"Oooh. Bossy Quinn. I like it." She said walking up to Quinn's naked form and hugging her waist and resting her chin on the blonde's chest so she could look up at her.

That was the only thing she didn't care for that much about her girlfriend; how much taller she was than her she wasn't Brittany tall but at least a couple centimeters shorter. Nonetheless, she was still much taller than Santana, which didn't sit right with her. It made her feel like Rachel Berry and that was something she simply will not put.

"Can you shrink?" She asked the taller girl like it was the most normal question in the world.

"What?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Can you shrink? You make feel short." She said with the upmost seriousness.

"Princess, you're not that tall to begin with." Quinn tried to reason, but as soon as the brunette pouted she knew she was a goner.

The blonde sighed as she bent her knees slightly till she was eye level with her girlfriend.

"Is this better?" She asked sarcastically?

The brunette smiled. "Much."

Quinn lent in the kiss those happy lips in front of her.

"Come on. We're late."

C C C

They stepped out of the building to a nice sunny afternoon and horrible flashing cameras.

"Well, this is nice." Santana commented sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I may have tweeted that we were together this morning." Quinn apologized sweetly. She wrapped her arm protectively around Santana's waist and walked to her Camaro which was a little down the block.

"It's okay. Besides, they probably would just shown up anyway." Quinn sighed knowing this was true. All she wanted to do was protect her family.

They continued walking to the car without to much trouble and got in. They were now 15 minutes late.

C C C

Right as Quinn stepped into the restaurant a tiny body collided with her legs. She looked down and was met with her eyes staring back at her happily.

"Hey, buddy. Where's your Mommy?" Quinn asked looking down at her son. Ignoring his mother's question Ryan ventured around Quinn to Santana who was standing slightly behind her.

He stuck his small hand out to Santana proceeded to introduce himself.

"Hello. My Name's Ryan and I'm ten."

Santana chuckled and shook his hand introducing herself too.

"Hi. My name's Santana and I'm Twenty-six." He blushed slightly when Santana smiled back at him.

"You're pretty." Santana smiled again and thanked him. Quinn then decided to make herself known again.

"She is. Isn't she?" Santana blushed. Patting herself on the back for that, Quinn picked up Ryan to get him to focus on her sense he was kind of just staring at Santana dreamily.

"Hey. Keep your eyes to yourself, Mister. She's mine." She claimed giving her son a big sloppy kiss on his cheek causing him to laugh heartily.

Santana looked on with a smile on her face. If Quinn was this loving with a kid she didn't even see everyday, imagine how she would be with the twins.

Suddenly a blonde woman walked up next to her.

"She's great with him isn't she?" At a lost for words Santana just nodded.

"That's one of the reasons I regret keeping them apart the last couple of years." The blonde sighed.

"Why'd you do it?" Santana asked rather curious.

"To be completely honest, I don't even know." The blonde turned towards Santana and held out her hand just as her son did. "I'm Kitty, by the way. Ryan's mother."

Santana shook Kitty's hand and smiled politely.

"I'm Santana. Quinn's girlfriend. And their mother." she said pointing down to her stomach.

"You're pregnant. How far along are you?" She asked noticing that Quinn had put Ryan down and was now making her way towards them.

"Five and half months. With twins." The brunette said fondly. She soon felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her cheek. She smiled subconsciously.

"You too make a great couple." Kitty complimented, surprising them both.

"Thank you, Kitty." Quinn said earning a nod from Santana in agreement.

"Your welcome. Now, what do you say we eat and then talk some more." They all agreed and walked over to the table Kitty had already been sat at.

To Quinn's surprise, there was a nice looking man waiting for them and as Kitty sat down he kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"Hello, I'm Biff." He said, his pearly whites almost blinding Santana.

"Hello, I'm Quinn and this is my girlfriend, Santana." Quinn shook his hand while Santana mumbled a polite 'nice to meet you.'

They sat down and ordered.

After some small talk and the arrival of the food, Ryan announced that he needed to use the bathroom.

"I'll take him." Biff excused himself, he took Ryan's tiny hand and led him towards the men's restroom towards the back.

"Now, that there gone what is it that you wanted to talk about Kitty?" Quinn asked I'm between bites of her chicken alfredo.

"Ah, yes. Well, I know I haven't been the best mom recently by not letting you see Ry, but I want to change that. We moved up here with Biff and I really want you back in his life." Kitty explained. Quinn took it all in and Santana squeezed her hand under the table.

"I would love that, Kitty." Quinn said sincerely, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I know I've kept him away from you long enough, and with good reason kind of." Kitty rambled.

"What was that reason if I may ask?" Quinn spoke in a clipped tone, already knowing what the answer was.

"I was scared, okay? I was scared for me. For him, and I was scared that one day you'd wake up and realize you don't want this, you done want him." Kitty exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

Santana saw Biff and Ryan walking back over in the distance and looked at the time. They had about 15 minutes to get to there appointment.

"Baby, we need to go." Quinn looked at her watch and agreed. She sighed and said goodbye to Ryan and Biff and told Kitty they'd talk some other time.

On the drive to the office Santana noticed how tense her girlfriend was.

"Honey, are you okay?" The blonde sighed. She couldn't look over case she was driving.

"Yeah, I guess. I just got a lot of things going on right now, you know?"

"Ok. Just , I'm here of you need to talk." Santana said with a small smile.

"I know and I love you for that-" Quinn stopped wide eyed. She didn't mean to say those words they just came out.

"Quinn. Calm down. I love you too." Santana commanded with e wide smile, dimples and all.

"Really?"

"Of course. How could I not? You gave the most beautiful gift any woman could ask for." She claimed looking down at her stomach.

The blonde just smiled.

"Aye, Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"You said Ryan is ten, right? Why his he so small?"

Quinn looked at her lap briefly.

"He was born a month early, and ever since then he's been the smallest one in his class."

Santana sat back at the new information her hand instantly covering her tummy protectively.

C C C

Quinn held Santana's hand as they walked into Dr. Martinez' office.

After their talk about Ryan, the brunette had seemed kind of worried. Quinn did everything she could to assuage her fears but it wasn't working.

" Ms. Lopez?" The nurse called. They got up and followed the nurse to the back wear Santana was weighed.

"Okay, Ms. Lopez just lie down right there, and Dr. Martinez will be in to see you in a little bit."

The nurse walked out and Santana did as told.

"You nervous?" The Latina asked clearly nervous herself.

"A little. I mean, I've been here once with Kitty before, but other than that it's all new." Santana felt a tiny twinge of jealously when the mention Kitty. She's not sure why. Eh, probably just the hormones.

"Ah, Ms. Lopez, Ms. Fabray you ready to get started?" The bubbly Latin man asked.

They both smiled. He took that as a yes.

"Okay, first any questions for me?" They both shook their heads.

"Okay, let's get started. Santana I need you to raise your shirt up, please. Oh, and brace yourself it's cold today. The warmers broke." The man explained referring to the gel he put onto Santana's stomach.

"You ready?" The girls nodded with enthusiasm. He chuckled.

"Okay, here are your twins." He said slightly adjusting the tools he was using.

Quinn's breath hitched. This was the first time she was seeing her twins and she could already tell that they would mostly take after Santana, which she was perfectly fine with.

"Would you like to know the genders?" Dr . Martinez asked hoping they would say yes. He loved telling parents their children's sex. The looks on their faces were priceless.

Quinn smirked they had bet on what the babies' genders were. She guessed boy and girl.

They nodded in sync still not saying a word in fear of ruining the moment.

"Okay, well your daughter is currently kicking your bladder, and your son is kicking her in the face." He said laughing at his jokes that he totally thought were absolutely hilarious.

"Quinn jr. stop kicking your sister." Santana said as serious as a heart attack..

"Did you just name our son? Oh, and you oh me a blowj-" Santana quickly cut Quinn off before she gave Dr. Martinez a earful.

"Okay, is there anything we need to know?"

"Well, you're entering your third trimester so you're going to need a lot of rest. Bad news, no modeling. Good news, Quinn has to wait on you hand and foot."

"Oh, so nothing has changed?" Quinn asked incredulously, earning her a slap to to the back of her head. She rub the sore spot while pouting.

"Oh, yeah Quinn, watch what you say around Santana hormones are in full force and she is going to be super sensitive." Quinn nodded.

C C C

Santana and Quinn were on the latter's couch resting after a long day of sex.

Dr. Martinez was right, the hormones were not to be messed with and Santana's sex drive had to be unhealthy. Quinn's was just glad she could keep up with her.

"Hey Princess, can you scoot up a bit. You're kind of hurting my arm." Quinn asked nudging Santana from the uncomfortable position.

Santana's face instantly scrunched up.

"You think I'm fat?" The Latina asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"What? No, I didn't say that. I think you're very sexy." Quinn smiled genuinely. To her a pregnant Santana was a sexy Santana.

"Just admit you think I'm ugly." Santana said through her sobs.

Quinn pulled the Latina into her chest and let her cry it out.

3 more months.


	8. Chapter 8: Grandmauled

Chapter 8: Grandmauled

A.N. Hi ya! Been a while huh? I've been drafting some new stories that you'll see in the summer. PM if you want a synopsis/summary now.

\- Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't know if I own glee or not. I'm pretty sure I don't though.

C C C

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. Santana was driving her absolutely crazy.

2 months. All she had to do was survive 2 more months.

"Baby, can you get me some mac and cheese mixed with lo mien." Santana called from were she was put on, what she was calling 'lock down' A.K.A. the bedroom.

Quinn sighed out of relief. Whatever she was about to go get actually sounded almost normal.

"Wait babe, instead of cheese can it be peanut butter?" The worst thing about it was she sounded so innocent. Like she had absolutely no idea she was probably taking ideas from what she saw in a dumpster one day through passing.

"Yeah, princess." Quinn called out in reply.

After making whatever monstrosity her pregnant girlfriend wanted this time, Quinn called Mercedes to stay with Santana while she took a break.

About 15 minutes later Quinn heard a knock on the door.

Opening it she greeted Mercedes with a grateful hug.

"Oh god, thank you for coming." Mercedes chuckled at the blondes desperation.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yesterday she had a craving for French onion soup which I thought was perfectly normal. But then she decided that wasn't enough so she put cookie dough in it. Then it still wasn't perfect after that so she made herself a hot dog and dipped into the French onion cookie dough soup thing. Once she was done she climbed on me and proceeded to completely devour my face. So, long story short, I know what French onion cookie dough and hot dog soup taste like." Quinn explained shuddering at the memory from the day before.

Mercedes laughed so hard, Quinn thought she would fall over.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that but Aunt 'Cedes is here now and you can leave and take your much needed break." She said pushing Quinn out the door.

"Thanks 'Cedes. I owe you."

"No you don't."

C C C

Mercedes walked in to the bedroom to see Santana reading a book with her legs propped up by a pillow.

"Hi, Mami!" The diva announced herself, quietly enough not to startle the pregnant woman.

Santana looked up with excitement in her eyes. Quinn wouldn't let her leave unless absolutely necessary, so she hadn't seen any of her famous friends in awhile.

"Cedes!"

Mercedes traveled through the bedroom to the bed to where she sat next to the brunette on the bed. As soon as she sat down her whole body sunk in.

"Whoa. New mattress?" She asked trying to sit back up.

"Yeah. Quinn bought it to help with my back. Isn't she sweet?" The Latina asked with a dreamy expression. Cedes laughed.

"Yeah, she better be. Or else she knows that I will not hesitate to cut off her balls with a rusty spoon and staple them to her forehead, if she ever messes up with you or your family." The bigger girl explained with such sincerity it got her thinking.

Maybe she doesn't know Quinn that well. They had moved right passed the getting to know you stage and practically nose dived into having a family. Sure she loves Quinn, but which side of Quinn does she love if there is another side with who knows what personality. She hadn't really thought about it but Quinn has been really edgy lately, granted that could have been the added stress of the fact that she was going to be a mother again soon. The Latina sighed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that. Was Quinn really that bad in high school? I mean she's so good with Ryan, I find it hard to believe." Santana sat against the headboard with a defeated expression.

"Well yeah, that's her child. Everyone is a different person when their child is involved. Look, don't take all this to heart. For the most part, Quinn is a sweet girl and takes care of her own but, you never know when things seem like they're to good to be true... they probably are." Mercedes words of wisdom scared the shit out of her.

Things have been a little to good. Now, Santana knows shit is going to hit the fan. There is going to be a lot of it, and it's going to hit hard.

C C C

Quinn had been driving for a hour when she passed a familiar neighborhood. She smiled to herself as she turned down the street that would lead her to a stress free, happy place. Her grandmother's house.

Becca Andrews, Quinn's grandmother and her Mother's Mother, was the nicest most understanding person Quinn had ever met.

When her dad was being an ass. Her grandma listen to her complain about him complaining about her.

When her mother was diagnosed, her grandmother was the shoulder that she sobbed on.

And now, her grandmother was going to be the person she sleeps on, because she was going to pass out from the stress her pregnant girlfriend was putting on her.

The blonde sighed happily, pulling into the gravel drive way. As she walked up she relived the countless memories this place held. For some reason she was feeling a little uneasy, so hopefully this visit would clear her hectic and overbearing mind.

She knocked on the door, then mentally face palmed remembering her grandma's old and she has a key.

After quickly unlocking the door, she walked in and closed it behind her.

It wasn't a very big house. Considering it was only her grandma and grandpa up until a few years ago when he passed. It was very homey, and to Quinn it smelt like fresh cedar wood and honey. Which could be an odd combination but not to Quinn, to Quinn that smell was home.

Since the older woman wasn't in the den like she normally is, Quinn called out and was met with an deafening silence. That's new. Whenever Quinn would call the woman would normally walk as fast as her little old lady legs could carry her.

She called once more and finally heard slow lagging footsteps coming up from the basement.

When the footsteps owner showed themselves, it wasn't anybody she expecting to see.

Their normally cheery face was tracked with dried tears, and their shoulders hunched defeatedly.

Heavy and faster footsteps came up from the basement standing right behind the first.

"Mom, Dad?" As soon as she muttered the words her aunt and uncle joined, not in much better condition than her mom.

"W-what's going on?" She asked shakily, dreading the answer.

"I'm so sorry, Quinnie." Her father rushed to catch her before she crumpled to the ground.

"When?" She croaked out sort of hiding in her father's neck.

"Last night in her sleep." Her mother answered. Quinn stepped away from her dad at that, seemingly sobered up.

"When we're you going to tell me?" She asked looking between both her parents.

"Honey, your girlfriend is seven months pregnant with twins. You have enough on your plate. Stress and sadness is not healthy for your family right now." Her mother said in a soothing tone. It calmed her instantly.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket alerting her to a text. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

Pulling out her iPhone she looked at the message and saw it was from Mercedes.

 **Santana needs you!-M**

Her mother looked at her concerned.

"Is something wrong, Quinn?"

She looked up from her phone sharing a meaningful look with her mother.

"Um, I'm not sure. But Santana needs me. I got to go." She turned towards the door headed out.

"Wait. Quinn your in no condition to drive. I'll take you." Her aunt insisted stopping her from reaching her car.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They had been driving for about 20 minutes in silence until her aunt Laura started to talk.

"Your Uncle Jim was a mess when he found out. It took me a while to calm him down. Last night was the first time I've seen him cry."

"Wow.

"Wow is right. I'm just letting you know it's okay to cry. To let it out. If you ever need to let something or someone go, cry for a little bit and let yourself grieve. I promise it helps."

Quinn sighed and turned her head towards the window. She exhaled making the window fog up and watched it slowly go away.

The next time she looked up from her reflection she was in front of her apartment building. She quickly thanked her aunt and rushed into the building towards her penthouse.

She forced the door open more than pushed then rushed to the bedroom, passing the newly finished nursery in her haste.

She flung the bedroom door open only to be met with a sleeping Santana pressed into Mercedes' bosom who was gently rocking and singing to her.

"What happened?" Quinn asked softly as to not wake her girlfriend.

Mercedes looked up and gestured for Quinn lay down behind Santana. The sleeping girl shifted backed into Quinn the rest of the way so she was firmly placed in primary little spoon position.

Mercedes got off the bed and grabbed her things as she answered Quinn.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it has to do with her parents. She's been calling for you in her sleep for the last half hour. I don't know what her parents said but it must have been pretty shocking. And parents are known for shock value. Now, she's trying to curl into you as much as she physically possible. " Quinn chucked slightly, Santana made a mewl of protest but quickly silenced with a kiss to her temple.

Mercedes made her way to the door but was stopped by Quinn's small voice.

"I love her so much."

"Does she know?"

"I surely fucking hope so." She whispered drifting off to sleep wrapping her arm securely around the love of her life and their children.

"Promise me you won't messed this up?" Mercedes commanded, her voice stern but low in volume.

"I promise. And I will keep promising you till the day I die." She finished finally falling into a fitful sleep.

Mercedes walked out of the penthouse with a content smile on her face. She was happy with that answer to say the least.

C C C

Quinn was first to wake up, which rarely happened. Looking down slightly a smile graced her face when she saw her princess drooling slightly on her chest. It was almost enough for her to forget about the cluster-fuck of a day she's had.

Almost.

She sighed causing Santana to shift awake. The brunette lifted her head slowly. She felt a cool breeze on the corner of her mouth and grimaced when she wiped the drool away, also noticing a small puddle of substance staining the blonde's shirt.

"Sorry." She mumbled moving further up Quinn's body away from the puddle. The blonde chuckled.

"Don't be silly. You fell asleep on me, and I happen to know you only drool when you're super comfortable and the twins aren't kicking. So I'm taking this as a compliment." She kissed the top of her girlfriend's head in conformation.

"Well, you just so happen to be super comfortable. I plan on laying on you a lot more." Santana claimed as she pressed a well deserved kiss to Quinn's lips.

"I look forward to it. If you don't mind me asking, what had you so upset earlier?" Quinn asked sitting up against the headboard.

"I don't know. It's whole thing with my parents. Long story short, we have different beliefs. They kept something from me that I think would have been valuable information. Nothing major." The brunette shrugged indifferently. Quinn didn't bother pushing it.

"My grandmother died." She said in a broken whisper.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her." Santana said comfortingly as she stroked the woman's back.

"God. Today has been stressful."

"Tell me about it."

They sat in a comfortable, thoughtful silence until Quinn felt something wet and warm under her thigh. Apparently, Santana felt it too judging by the panic look on her face.

"Quinn? I think my water just broke."


	9. Chapter 9: 1 Plus 1 May Equal 4

Chapter 9: 1 Plus 1 May Equal 4

A.N. On the bright side the babies will be out. And it's chapter nine when you know babies are supposed to be born. Drafting new stories for the summer. If anyone wants to read them PM me. Including a sequel for this case it's a coming to an end. I'll explain names next chapter.

\- Jessica

Disclaimer: I'm not about to do this every fucking chapter. Oh and Santana's views don't necessarily reflect mine.

C C C

Quinn's mind stopped and went into overdrive at the same time. She bolted up from the bed and grabbed her jeans that she kicked off. Thank goodness she made Santana put some clothes on that morning.

Santana watched as a panicked Quinn ran throughout the penthouse gathering the needed supplies.

She watched her come back into the bedroom and grab her phone dialing a number she couldn't see.

"Hey, mom. You still in New York? Good because Mission Double Baby is a go. I know they're early. J-just get to the hospital." Quinn hung up the phone shoving it in her back pocket. She through two yellow and gray baby bags on her shoulder and bolted towards the door.

Santana sighed incredulously when she heard the front door shut and sat back doing her breathing techniques while she waited for the blonde to come back for her.

She text Mercedes and told her to bring everyone else while she arranged for some security to guard them while they were at the hospital.

A couple minutes later Quinn came back with an apologetic look on her face.

"I kind of need you too, don't I?" Quinn asked picking her bridal style surprising the brunette. Santana laughed despite of herself.

"I mean I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure it be hard to give birth without the one who's giving birth." Quinn chuckled as they stepped into the elevator.

"Sorry, Princess. There's just a lot on my mind."

"I know, there's a lot going on right now and we have to just push through it like the bad ass bitches we are." Santana soothed. They walked out of the elevator, and Quinn gently placed Santana in the passenger seat. She went to her side and immediately started driving.

"I know. We'll get through this together. I just realized we haven't really talked about baby names." Quinn said as she weaved in and out of cars a little recklessly.

"Oh I've already thought of that. You name Quinn jr. and I will name Santana the second, no questions asked. Then we switch with middle names."

"I like it." Quinn agreed as she pulled up to the Emergency entry.

After that everything happened like an out of body experience for Santana, up until she was in her designated room.

"Hello, Ms. Lopez. I'm Dr. Rosenthal, and I along with a few nurses will be performing your C-section." The doctor introduced. Santana and Quinn's faces paled.

"Why am I having a C-section?" Santana asked absolutely terrified.

"Well, the babies are early due to added stress. I'm assuming you've had a pretty bad week. So I'm doing a C-section because giving birth naturally would just add more stress to your body which obviously isn't good for 2 month early babies." The girls nodded, Santana squeezing the shit out of Quinn's hand. Then something occurred to Quinn.

"Am I going to get to see them? Like, am I going to be able to go into the O.R. with you guys?" Dr. Rosenthal nodded with a smile on her face.

"Of course, you'll have to wear some makeshift scrubs but you'll be able to go in and hold her hand and comfort in anyway you know how. Within reason of course." Quinn smiled down at Santana.

"Okay, good." For Santana it wasn't though.

"Um. Dr. Rosenthal? I was wondering if I could give birth naturally instead. It's just that I was really looking forward to it, and with all due respect, I think it actually be better for me and the babies. Is that okay?"

The doctor thought it over for a second screwing her face in thought until she finally relented with a nod, compromising by practically demanding Santana get an epidural. Santana agreed vehemently.

Dr. Rosenthal also warned Quinn that the lack of pain wouldn't necessarily keep Santana from saying things she didn't mean, as that's still a rather humbling and terrifying thing for a mother.

Dr. Rosenthal headed towards the door and told them they could invite a few friends in if they want, after checking how far dilated Santana was. She was only 4 centimeters. This was going to be a long night.

They asked her if she could send Quinn's parents in. Santana's hadn't shown. Quinn's not sure if the brunette even told him.

"Quinnie! Hello, Santana." The cheery woman ran to Santana's side and stroked her hair. They had met the previous month and Quinn was quite sure her parents loved her girlfriend a tad bit more than her. Russell greeted them each with a kiss to the cheek.

He walked over by the door and gestured for Quinn to follow him, leaving Judy and Santana alone.

He pulled his daughter closer to him and waited until she was looking him in the eyes before he spoke.

"I know you are already a mother to a beautiful little boy, but I need to have this talk with you sense I didn't get to the first time. Now, if you don't take anything away from this conversation but this I will be happy. I love you and I am so very proud of you. Of what you have become, and that is such an awesome feeling. You are about to have two tiny bundles of joy that you're not going to understand but love with your whole heart. As soon as you hear that first cry, you are going to be over taken by such strength you won't know what to do with until the nurses place on of them in your arms. You'll know exactly what to do with that strength. The will and courage to protect your family with your whole being and nothing less. And right when those children are out, you're going to tell that woman that she's the love of your life and you want, no, need to spend the rest if your life with her. You may not think it is as this extreme as I'm making it out to be but when you hold them and they look at you with the upmost trust, you'll think it's way better. Now, that that's been said you give your dear old papa a hug." The man was caught off balance momentarily as Quinn rushed into him softly crying into his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Aye! That's what dads are for. And sorry I haven't been that great of one. Though I'm here now and you're not getting rid of me." He kissed the top of her head as she tried to stall her tears.

"God, I don't think I've cried this much in years." Quinn pulled away with a watery chuckle.

"Me and your mom are going to invite some others in before you go, okay?" She nodded wiping the tears from her face.

She walked back to the bed towards Santana as her parents left.

She pressed her lips to the brunette's in passionate lip lock. She pulled away as the kiss ended organically.

Santana looked up bemused.

"What was that for?" Quinn shrugged.

"Just because." Soon after Santana squeezed the shit out of Quinn's hand rating through the uncomfortable pressure of her contraction.

C C C

Dr. Rosenthal walked back into the room with a couple other nurses about 3 hours later. The Doctor checked Santana again and told her she was ready to start pushing. Santana was floating in and out if what Quinn's calling delirium, so she was very much ready to get this show on the rode.

"Okay, Santana on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." Dr. Rosenthal said in an encouraging manner. Santana nodded warily, but did as told.

As soon as the next one hit, Santana pushed with what Quinn assumed was all her might sense she thinks she can hear the bones in her hand breaking.

"Your doing great, Princess." Quinn leaned down and pressed a kiss to the girl's sweaty forehead.

Santana looked up at her incredulously. A hard glare marring her features. Quinn actually flinched a little when their eyes met.

"Quinn, I'm never letting you touch me again." Said threw gritted teeth. Quinn looked affronted, but quickly shook it off to just be Santana's baby brain. She was quite happy with that assumption considering she sooner rather die than, go an hour without touching Santana.

"Your doing good, Santana. I can see a head." Dr. Rosenthal announced. Santana groaned knowing she was nowhere near out of the woods yet, realizing she still had a baby and a half to go including the placenta.

"Alright, Santana just a little bit more." Dr. Rosenthal said causing Santana to push harder.

As soon as Santana heard a stark, breathy cry, she relaxed back into her pillow silently praying the second one would give her at least 15 minutes to recuperate before going for it again. She assumes Quinn cut things and the nurses cleaned others.

"Quinn, Santana meet your son." The brunette felt Quinn's grip loosen as she reached out to hold her newly born son. She watched the two, seeing all kinds of emotions swim around Quinn's face. Soon the nurse took him away to run test and Quinn pouted. Santana chuckled which soon turned into groaned when Santana The Second announced that it was her time to shine.

C C C

A couple hours after Santana finished giving birth, Dr. Rosenthal walked into the room, taking a seat in a nearby chair. Some nurses followed carrying their babies, a day then handing them to Santana quickly leaving.

"Okay, So we ran some test and the twins were farther along then we thought. They are still considered pre-mature though. You should be able to take them home in a few days." The couple nodded. The doctor held up some paperwork gesturing to the bundles in Santana's arms.

"Have you thought of names yet?"

Santana smiled. She looked down at the one bundle in pink as Quinn took Quinn jr.

"Royal." She said not able to lessen her face splitting smile as her daughter seemed to smile back up at her with her hazel eyes shining.

"Beckett." Quinn said looking down astonished at her son's brown eyes.

"Middle?" Dr. Rosenthal asked softly as to not break the couple out of their little bubble.

Santana looked up and over to Quinn and answered.

"Beckett's middle name is Ryan." Quinn looked over to Santana. God, she was so undeniably in love with this woman.

"Royal's middle name is Summer."

"And last?" They hadn't talked about this buy Santana had known ever since that awful conversation with her parents.

"Fabray." Quinn's eyes instantly widen.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My parents really fuc-messed me up with that conversation and I don't want myself or my kids to be associated with them in anyway." Santana said wiping a tear from her eye. She was obviously still torn up about what ever happened. Quinn felt horrible not knowing what happened but Santana would tell her in her own time.

"Alright, I'm going to leave these here for you two to sign and I'll check back in tonight." Dr. Rosenthal left the room without a further word.

Quinn looked down at the birth certificates in hand and smiled as she reread her children's names.

 _Beckett Ryan Fabray_

 _Royal Summer Fabray_

"We did good, my Queen. We did good." Quinn whispered to a now sleeping Santana.


	10. Chapter 10: What To Expect When Expected

Chapter 10: What To Expect When Expected

A.N. Drafting new stories for the summer. If anyone wants to read them PM me. Including a sequel for this cause it's a coming to an end. 5 more chapters. But Don't worry I'm coming back. Okay I know I've been dragging it out but I promise you'll find out what Santana's parents did.

\- Jessica

Disclaimer: Santana's views don't necessarily reflect mine.

C C C

As soon as Santana woke up to breastfeed, she was surrounded by a group of relatives. Instantly the memories came back to her from the hours prior. She had two little bundles of joy that she adored and vowed to protect from anyone and anything for the rest of her life. It was absolutely amazing. Sure they came a little early but they were welcomed with open arms and abundant love.

Slowly, Santana noticed the absolute throng of people standing in her hospital room. She sighed sadly when her parents weren't any of them.

She turned to Quinn who standing directly over Kurt's shoulder as he held Royal. She was obviously breathing down his neck, making sure he didn't breathe on her daughter. She's doing a good job judging by the slightly blue tint in his face. Santana chuckled at her girlfriend's antics.

"Quinn. Leave Kurt alone. He's not going to drop her." Quinn looked up like deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry, Kurt." She mumbled. She waddled over to Santana and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hello."

"Hi." They smiled at each other.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of us. I mean, we made two totally awesome babies together. Oh, god I love you so much." Santana laughed at Quinn's little ramble.

"I love you too. Aye, where's Beckett?" Santana asked after getting a weird feeling her baby was not in the room.

"Uh, a nurse took him for some more tests, while you were sleeping." A fresh cry startled them as Kurt immediately rushed to Santana backing away with his hands in the air after giving Royal to Santana.

"Quinn, stop glaring at Kurt. He didn't do anything she's just hungry." Santana placate grabbing her gown and pushing it down. She was cut off by Quinn's hand.

"Everybody leave." They all scurried out, understanding the situation.

Santana chuckled and continued doing her motherly duty. Royal instantly latched onto her breast and began to suck like her short life depended own it.

"She's gay." Quinn noticed.

"What? " Asked Santana, incredulously.

"She's gay. She's sucking on your boobs like I do." The blonde said matter a factly.

"Shut up." Santana answered with a chuckle.

A knock on the door took their attention away from each other. A nurse walked in holding a tiny bundle of blue, walked over to them.

"Got room for one more?" Asked the nurse putting Beckett into Quinn's arms. Not waiting for answer wanting to leave them alone she walked out the room.

Looking down and smiling, Quinn mumbled a quiet 'always'.

C C C

A week later.

"Ready to go home, Mami?" Quinn asked packing up things that could be carried with Santana on her wheelchair.

"You bet your sexy ass I am." Santana said trying to nurse a fussy Beckett. She sighed, he seemed to be taking after his Mama in the not listening to Mami department.

"Ugh. Come on, Beck. Quinn he won't latch on." Santana whined petulantly. The blonde walked over to the pair, sneaking a peek at a sleeping Royal.

Quinn reached over to the pair and lightly rubbed the tiny boy's cheek. His mouth instantly opened giving Santana time pushed his head forward so when he closed it he have no choice but to latch on.

"Thanks. How'd you know to do that?" Santana question with a look of pure love and awe. Quinn shrugged.

"It's a Fabray thing. We like our cheeks rubbed or tickled." Santana looked at her disbelievingly.

"I'm serious." To prove her point she grabbed Royal and position her so Santana could see.

Quinn tickled the still sleeping girl's cheek. On cue her little mouth opened as if she was yawning.

"See? Good job, Princess." Quinn praised kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Hey! I thought I was Princess." Santana whined with a playful glint in her eye.

"That was before our spawn were born. Now you are my Queen, he is my Prince, and she is my Princess." Quinn explained pulling Royal closer to her body.

"And what does that make you?" The brunette asked putting a yellow and gray onesie on Beckett, and watching Quinn do the same for Royal.

"Ye, Royal Shoe Shiner?" The brunette laughed fully almost waking Royal. She apologized with a kiss to the baby's forehead. Quinn patted herself on the back for getting Santana to laugh so freely. That was her favorite Santana laugh.

"So how are we going to do this? The paps are outside waiting for us. They're probably going crazy if they can do math and realize the babies are early." Santana asked standing up and placing Beckett into his carrier. He instantly started fuss and whine.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Beck. I know it's not Mami's arms but it won't be long." She cooed rubbing his tummy.

"Rub his cheek." Quinn suggested from the other side of the room giving the same treatment to Royal.

Santana did as instructed albeit reluctantly, still not wanting to believe her kids had this weird Fabray trait. She sighed when it worked. She hated to admit it, but that would totally come in handy.

"Told ya. Okay, you ready? My parents are in the waiting room. They'll carry the babies while I roll you to the town car. The babies will both have blankets over them. I looked up how much pics were going for." Quinn exclaimed as her parents walked in taking a child each.

"They're paying for pictures of your children?! Ugh, the life of a famous." Russell sighed. He hated that his daughter was always in the public eye and he can't really protect her from the world.

"Yeah. They're going for 1. 1 mil each. Oh, I hope that you don't mind your picture taken. Which way are we going? Front or back?" Quinn asked starting to roll Santana out of the room.

"Does it matter?" Judy asked.

"Nope. Not really. They'll find us either way." Santana answered, scandalized by the fact she had to be rolled out in a wheelchair. She just had two babies, she wasn't an invalid. It had been a week since she had them, too. So why did she need a wheelchair?

They soon made it to the exit and we're instantly pounced on by paparazzi barely being contained by security.

"Quinn, Santana how's it feel to be new parents?"

"Santana! Are the babies okay?"

"Quinn, Santana are you guys gonna get married?" Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at the last one. She sure hoped so. She actually had a little plan for that when they got home.

Quinn helped Santana into the back.

After everyone was settled, they drove off and back to Quinn's condo.

C C C

Once they were settled into the building, Quinn made her parents leave so they could be parents on their own.

Quinn gave the twins a tour of place while Santana rested into the bed.

"Okay guys, this is your room. Although you're not going to be sleeping in here for awhile." She set their carriers down on the changing table and pulled them both out." She laughed quietly when she saw the faint look of relief on their faces.

"You don't like that do you? Okay, so Mami's sleeping and I have a very important question to ask her. And I'm going to need you to help me." She changed their diapers and their onesies to the one she needed for this to work.

She quickly changed her shirt to a plain white crew neck to match their worded ones, staying in the room because she wouldn't dare leaving them unattended. Even though she was going to have to in a couple of seconds.

"Okay, guys you ready? I'm going to get Mami, and when we come back you guys are going to lay there and look cute. Can you do that?" Quinn said backing out of the room with her hands in the air. As soon as she was out of sight she heard Identical cries of protest come from the room she just abandoned. She walked back in with a sigh.

"Oh. So you guys are going to be those kinds of babies, huh? Fine, you can come too." Quinn walked back in and picked them up, quickly situating them so Santana wouldn't be able to see their onesies.

She slowly walked in to see Santana sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Which she hasn't been able to do in a while.

"Who wants to wake up Mami?" Quinn asked, Royal made some type of gurgling sound so Quinn took it as a me.

She laid down Beckett on the bed and placed Royal directly over Santana's ear. After awhile of Royal just happily gurgling, she started to drool into Santana's ear, instantly forcing her awake and clawing at her ear.

"Good job, Ro." Quinn praised, placing a sloppy kiss on the girl's tiny cheek. She grabbed Beckett and walked out of the room, Santana hot on her heels.

"That was so not cool, Babe."

"Sorry, My Queen. But it had to be done."

"Why-" The brunette's sentence fell short as she walked into the room.

It was covered in red rose petals. And the lights were slightly dimmed.

Quinn walked over to the Changing table, laying her happily gurgling children down. She reached for the drawer. And pulled out a small box behind her back. Santana stood stock still by the door.

"Come here." Quinn said softly. She was pretty sure Santana knew what was happening. But she was okay with that.

Santana walked shakily over to her babies and gasped slightly when she saw and read their clothing.

Beckett- _Will_

Royal- _You_

Santana looked back over towards Quinn and her breath hitched.

Quinn sat on one knee waiting for Santana to travel in front of her. Once she did, Quinn immediately put the black ring box into Santana's hand.

"I'm going to let you hold that because, my hands are shaking and this carpet is deep and plushy. I drop that, we'll never get it back. Which would suck for me, because that ring cost me a fortune." Quinn smiled at Santana's chuckle.

"So, I know I'm supposed to do this big declaration of love but, I figured I just save that for our vows. That being said, Santana Maria Lopez, will you maybe... I don't know like if the time is available in your schedule, marry me?" Quinn fished her babble with a look of uncertainty.

"Of course I will you big goof." Santana answered excitedly slid the ring on and widened her eyes at the weight and size of it.

Quinn smiled at her disbelief. She thought she did a good job picking out that ring. And those big brown eyes just gave her the confirmation she needed.

The blonde finally stood up and was almost bull dozed over by her girlf-fiancé.

"I love you, My Queen."

"I love you too, Ye Royal Show Shiner."

Quinn laughed.

Beckett decided he wasn't getting attention, so this was right time to cry to make his parents focus on him.

Santana picked him up before he could wake his sister.

"What, little man? Mami's not paying enough attention to you is she? I'm sorry." This seemed to calm him down enough. He soon got this satisfied look on his face until it scrunched up again.

Santana could see what was happening by the emotions playing out on his face, and she didn't want to be apart that she handed him off to Quinn butt first.

The blonde's nosed scrunched up.

"He needs to be changed." Santana said getting out the room as fast as she could.

"But I just changed them." Quinn whined and pouted.

"Yeah well, the babies don't wear shoes so, you might as well shine their butt's instead!" Santana yelled from her refuge in their bedroom.

"Your lucky I love you!"

"Sure as hell am!"


	11. Chapter 11: Shady's Back

Chapter 11: Shady's Back

A.N. Sorry for the wait. Drafting new stories for the summer. If anyone wants to read them PM me. Including a sequel for this cause it's a coming to an end. 4 more chapters. But Don't worry I'm coming back. Smut?

\- Jessica

Disclaimer: Santana's views don't necessarily reflect mine. Google translate is my friend.

C C C

Santana sat in the rocking chair holding her tiny children. She needed to nurse them before she sent them off to their grandparents. So her and Quinn could have some much needed rest.

In about an hour the babies were gone from their mother's arms.

Santana stood in the kitchen making lunch for her and her fiance. She smiled. Her fiance, it had been a month and she still wasn't used to the word.

She knew sooner or later she was going to have to tell her friends, and Kurt, Britt, and Mercedes were going to whisk her off to the nearest wedding dress boutique as soon as they found out. But for now she'd enjoy it.

Or she was until she heard a knock come from door. She turned towards it curiously.

Walking towards as another knock came.

"I'm coming! Q, we're you expecting anybody?" She asked the blonde laying haphazardly on the couch. Quinn thought for a second and got off the couch suspiciously walking towards the door.

"No. Aye Santana, I think I left my glasses in the office, can you go get them for me?" Quinn asked hand firmly on the door knob. Santana raised a brow. She could tell that Quinn was just trying to get her out of the room, but why? Either the taller girl wasn't telling her something or she was sincerely concerned for someone's safety. If it was the latter she is severely glad the twins weren't here.

She did as told, knowing exactly where Quinn's glasses were.

Once Quinn knew she was safe, she opened the door and wasn't in the least bit surprised who was on the other side.

"Didn't I punch you hard enough the first time?" Quinn asked with an icy glare.

The blonde in front of her laughed mockingly.

"You're still here? What was it, Gwen?"

"I never told you my name. And this is my penthouse. Why the fuck wouldn't I still be here? Better question, how the hell do you know where I live?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth. She was given a dismissive fling of a hand.

"I have my ways. Anyways, enough of this trivial shit. Where is she?" The woman in question soon came barreling out the office with Quinn's glasses not noticing their visitor.

"Babe, I found your glasses, but they're really dirty and have lots of scrat-Madison!?" On cue the brunette's body tensed up and seem to start folding in on its self.

Quinn did her best to keep the offending woman out but Madison seemed to be back with a vengeance. The shorter blonde forced herself into the apartment and instantly started in on Santana.

The Latina simultaneously started to back up and shake her head.

Seeing the distress this was causing her fiancee, Quinn instantly intercepted. Grabbing Madison by the scruff of her Polo collar.

"Santana, ocultar. You know, Maddie? Can I call you that? I'm starting to think I punched you a little too hard. It seems you have forgotten my promise. Do I need to follow through?" Quinn glanced over her shoulder sighing in relief she notice Santana want there anymore. It was a wild guess hoping Madison didn't know Spanish, but it was the only idea she had.

In a last ditch effort Madison came up with what she hoped was the greatest plan C ever. Lying.

With a smug smile she stood up slightly straighter, trying to gain some height on Quinn. It didn't do much.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Quinn gripped her collar tighter.

"Tell me, what?"

"Oh, well you know. That we've been fucking the entire time you've been 'dating'. We're in love." Her smile instantly dropped off her face when her head snapped back from a forceful punch and she heard laughter.

Quinn was going to start tearing up she was laughing so hard.

That was such a bold face lie, she felt rage at Madison's audacity and laughter in her chest.

She hasn't let Santana out of her sight since the last encounter with Madison. And if she was she was either with Kurt, Noah, Sam, Britt, or Mercedes. Sometimes she was with all of them at once.

She soon sobered up and fixed Madison with a hard glare.

"Maddie, you just don't listen do you. You've got 3 seconds to get your crazy ass out of my home and away from family before I murder you. I have friends in high places that can hide a body in a split second. I can make you disappear and it seem like you never existed. Now, I'm going to kick you in the nuts that you so obviously have considering the way you barged into my apartment. Left or right? That's your choice." As soon as Quinn let go of the shorter blonde she was half down the hall to the elevator, and pressing the down button repeatedly.

Quinn closed the door and smirked. She still had it.

She sighed.

Now to find Santana.

C C C

Locating the brunette wasn't hard. She laying in the bed under the covers asleep.

Quinn crawled in next to her. She put her cold feet on the other girl's thigh to jolt her awake.

The blonde chuckled when she swatted at her limb.

"Wake up, My Queen. You don't need to 'panic sleep' anymore, she's gone. And more than likely never coming back. We can get a restraining order if you want."

"I'll think about it. But right now", the brunette shifted closer to Quinn trailing a burning finger down Quinn's abdomen. Husking seductively." I feel like she's all over me, and I need you to get her off, by replacing her with you." She bit the blonde's ear lobe, trying to drive her point home. The taller girl shivered.

"What d-do you mean?" Santana sighed.

"I want you to fuck me, Quinn." The blonde smiled mischievously.

"I knew what you meant, I just wanted hear you say it." The brunette rolled her eyes good naturedly. Not liking the smile Quinn was sporting, the Latina surged forward pulling her fiancé into a scorching kiss. They moaned simultaneously.

Quinn pulled one of the brunette's legs over hers, so she was straddling Quinn. Her heated core coming in contact with the hardening member in Quinn's basketball shorts. Quinn pulled away for some much needed air.

"God, your so hot." She moaned when the brunette attacked her neck, her hands trailing up and down her body.

Quinn's hands trailed back up until they reached the hem of Santana's shirt. Her fingers slid under while pushing the fabric up until it was able to be pulled off.

"No bra?" Quinn asked biting down a little on Santana's bottom lip. The girl moaned in response.

"I'm not wearing any underwear either." Santana said smirking when she felt Quinn's hands instantly slide under her short shorts and grab her ass.

"Why do we still have clothes on?" Quinn asked with most confused gaze sure could muster. Santana looked at her blonde directly in the eyes.

"I have no fucking clue." As soon as they made their silent agreement clothing was strewn about the room and nor cared for in the least bit.

They released identical breathy moans as warm skin touched.

Quinn having had enough of foreplay, guided Santana until her heated sex hovered above her mouth. Exactly where she wanted. Santana's eyes rolled back at the thought of what was about to happen. She gripped the headboard in anticipation.

Quinn pulled Santana closer and took a broad swipe through the girl's folds. The Latina inhaled sharply as Quinn licked and nipped everywhere but where she wanted, needed it.

"Fuck, Quinn." Santana half whined, half moaned. The blonde smirked in response.

She nipped on Santana's inner thigh before drifting back towards the girl's aching center.

The brunette's breath hitched when Quinn's tongue finally brushed against her clit.

The blonde looked through her folds thoroughly as Santana drenched her mouth and chin.

"F-fuck." Santana moaned breathily. Quinn stopped her ministrations to slide the Latina back down her body.

She was instantly pulled into a heated kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on Quinn's tongue.

Quinn slid her hands down the brunette's back until she ended at the girl's ass, squeezing a little.

"Oh god, Quinn I need you inside me." She said making sure she had the blonde's attention by suckling on her neck. The blonde hissed in response.

She grabbed her extremely hard cock lining it up with the Latina's entrance.

She slowly thrusted up into her letting out a long drawn out moan. The Latina bit her lip to hold back a scream.

Slowly Quinn started to pound into the Latina above her, Santana meeting her thrust for thrust.

"You're so tight." The blonde moan when Santana clenched around her dick.

"Fuck, faster, Quinn." The taller girl listened, gripping her hips and slamming into her at a blazing pace. Santana being reduced into incoherent mumbles, slump forward catching herself on the headboard.

"Shit, Q. I'm gonna come." As soon as the words left the Latina, her sex clamped down on Quinn and burst of white heat flowed through out her body.

She flopped forward on Quinn who was still thrusting as much as she could into Santana as she shot her load deep inside her.

With strength she wasn't sure she had left, she pulled out and pushed the Latina's limp body off of her then pulling her into her side.

Quinn looked over at the girl wondering if she had broken her. She laughed when she saw the dreamy, dazed expression on her fiancee's face.

"You okay?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Shhh. Sleep now." Santana whispered back dozing off in the middle of her sentence. This making the blonde laugh harder.

"Did I wear you out, My Queen?"

Santana did her best to glare at the other girl. When that didn't work, she reached down and slapped Quinn's junk. Quinn gasped and looked at Santana like she had just commit the most heinous of crimes, while covering herself up.

"Don't make fun of me, and you won't get your dick slapped." She said pointing her finger in Quinn's face.

"Get some sleep, the rents'll be here soon." She kissed the blonde on the cheek and cuddled into her side.

Your lucky I love you." The blonde mumbled wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist.

"Sure as hell am."

C C C

Quinn woke up to a text from her mother saying: _We're on our way. So put some clothes on you and that future wife of yours._

She blushed and smiled.

Rolling over she looked at her future wife and her heart skipped a beat.

She was going to make this woman her wife. Once upon a time she thought that would be Kitty, but now she is thoroughly glad it isn't.

Quinn kissed the woman's cheek, shaking her slightly. She's not surprised it didn't work. The brunette always seemed to sleep like the dead after sex.

Quinn couldn't help but puff out her chest in pride knowing that she helped put her in that coma.

She planted a kiss on the woman's lips, smiling when Santana subconsciously followed her when she pulled back.

She did it once more actually giving the girl what she wanted, pulling her into a heated lip lock. When Santana whimpered she knew it was a job well done. She pulled back with a goofy smile.

"Hello."

"Why don't you wake me up like that everyday?"

The blonde jumped out of bed looking for some boxer-briefs that she know she had early that day.

"Well, normally Royal and or Beckett beat me to it. Have you seen my Calvin's?" Blonde asked still tearing up the room. Santana sighed, she threw on a tank and some shorts then picked up a pair of Calvin Klein underwear and all but through them at her head.

"Oh, thanks." She slid them on then grabbed the matching bra and slid that on too.

Santana bit her lip getting an idea, that could potentially be her best to date.

"Have you ever thought about modeling?"

"No, why?" Quinn asked incredulously. She ran her hand through her hair and stayed like that almost posing.

Santana knows there is no way she is doing it on purpose because Quinn is nowhere near smart enough to make Santana look stupid.

"Have you ever looked in a mirror? You are literally so hot it hurts. Like I'm having to restrain myself from jumping your bones right now." She answered completely serious as she took a picture of her fiance. She'd use it for blackmail or evidence. Which ever came first.

"Well, why don't you?"

"Because your parents are probably already in the building with our children."

"Oh, good point." Quinn mumbled putting on and outfit similar to what she was wearing earlier in the day.

"Well? Will you just think about it?" Santana asked with the most heart wrenching pout she could muster.

"Okay." The Latina instantly smiled, and skipped towards the door where she heard knocking.

"Damn, she's good." Quinn whispered slightly disappointed with herself. She was going to have to work on that.

C C C

"Give me my babies." Santana demanded as soon as Judy and Russell made it through the door.

"Okay, wait a second. And hello to you too." Russell said as he put down the carriers on the dining room table. Santana scrambled over to them practically ripping them from the carriers and cradling them. She walked back towards her and Quinn's room and kicked the door shut.

"Well, we won't be seeing them for awhile." Quinn said with a chuckle. Her parents just looked on with amused smiles.

C C C

Santana sat down on the bed, her back to the headboard. She smiled down a time her children.

"Did you have a good time with, Grandma and Grandpa? Of course you did. That's why I like you guys so much. You're easy to please." She felt the bed dip beside her and she already knew it was Quinn. The blonde settled into the same position, taking Royal and sitting her on her lap.

"Do you think they wonder where my parents are? I mean they see yours all the time." Santana asked staring down at the sleeping baby boy in her arms.

Quinn chuckled. "Of course not. They barely even know we're their parents. Let alone who yours are."

"I want them to be in their life. But I'm just still so mad at them."

Quinn sighed. "What did they do?"

It was Santana's turn to sigh. She was going to have to tell Quinn sooner or later.

 _Santana sat on her and Quinn's overly cushiony bed rubbing her pregnant belly. She's bored, tired, and lonely. Though two of those were her own fault. She's been impossible to deal with lately and Quinn had apparently finally had enough. This is also probably why Mercedes' is sitting on the couch in the den. She even drove her best friend away._

 _She wants to blame it on the baby hormones but it's not true in the slightest._

 _She misses her parents. She hasn't had any contact with them since the phone call when she told them she was pregnant. Santana can't help but wonder if she did something wrong._

 _To her surprise though as soon as she's about drift off, her phone rings. Thinking it's Quinn, she picks up immediately._

 _"Hello?" She answered._

 _"Oh, Santi. We're sorry we haven't been contacting you."_

 _"Mami? Um, No. It's okay, I guess. One question though, why?" Santana asked. She sat up in the bed and slowly rubbed her swollen stomach._

 _"Long story or short story?" Her mom asked. Santana could hear it in her voice that she didn't want to answer either though._

 _"Long, please. I have time. I have nothing but time to be honest."_

 _"Okay, Santanita. Before you were born, me and your Papi had a little scare. Now, keep in mind this was when we were still struggling college students and we had no other options." Her mother said taking a deep breath afterwards._

 _"Mother, what is it that you're not telling me?"_

 _"Um, well. You're father and I where wildly in love and one night we decided to a... consummate our relationship, and I ended up pregnant."_

 _"Okay, I gathered that. But, what does this have to do with me?"_

 _"We are worried about you, mija." Santana sighed, she can tell her mother is skipping over some stuff, and it's kind of hurting her intelligence that her mom doesn't think she knows._

 _"Why would you be worried about me?" That's when she remembered." Does this have anything to do with why you seemed so distressed our first phone call? When you asked if I was keeping the babies?" She asked. She heard her mother sigh and that's when she knew she was right._

 _"Yeah. Remember when I said we didn't have any other options?"_

 _"Yes." Santana answered._

 _"Well we had to get an abortion." Her mother said quietly. Santana's heart stopped and her eyes watered._

 _"Y-you killed a baby? You killed a completely innocent baby fetus! How could you?! There are plenty of other options. Have a them cost way less too!" She screamed in anguish._

 _"Santana, you don't understand," Santana quickly caught her off._

 _"No, I understand. I understand that you are incredibly ruthless people and would think that I would do something as to stoop so low as to murder my children. You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you!" She screamed through her tears._

 _"Santanita! Wait-"_

 _"Please don't call back ever again." She whispered quietly and quickly hung up._

Quinn looked at her girlfriend funny.

"That's it?" She asked incredulously.

Santana seemed taken aback.

"Well, yeah."

"You didn't even listen to them. I think you have a phone call to make." Quinn said strongly and walked out of the room with a kid in each arm.

Santana looked down at the phone tossed to her.

She weighed her pros and cons and came back with the same thing.

She sighed and picked up the phone, dialing her mother's number.

C C C

"Your Mami's crazy, isn't she?" Quinn asked looking at her children.

She smiled with they gurgled back to her. They were laying on the couch with Quinn sitting on the floor in front of them.

She sat there just playing with them until she felt a presence behind her.

"How long have you've been standing there?" She asked. Santana smiled bit didn't answer the question.

"I think I want to get that restraining order on Madison, just in case." Santana squeezed herself in between the couch and Quinn so she could sit on the blonde's lap. Quinn circled her arms around her and thought for a moment.

"I think that is a great idea. You know, pretty soon we're going to have to start wedding planning." Quinn ended her sentence chuckling as Royal accidentally punched Beckett in the face. Santana caught her hand when she was about to do it again.

"I know. I talked to my parents and we apologized. They want to see the twins. I was thinking we could go to Lima next week."

"Okay. The paparazzi are going to be on our ass though." Quinn said.

"I know, that's why I was thinking we could put a picture of them on my Instagram. You know because that's all they really want." Santana explained.

"Alright. Did you want to take one of them right now or with one of us in it?" Quinn asked as Beckett finally got his revenge and hit Royal back.

"Whoa, Beck, hey!" Quinn exclaimed grabbing him and putting him on her lap so neither could do it again.

Santana got a devious smirk on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and stood up with Beckett in her arm's.

"Where do you want me?"

Santana grabbed Royal and pointed to the couch for Quinn to lay down on.

Quinn did as told and laid Beckett down on her chest. Royal was placed right beside him.

"Okay now just lay there and look cute." Santana instructed as she pulled out her phone.

She took like ten pictures until she got the perfect one.

She quickly put a black and white filter on it before posting it with the caption: _Hi guys, I'd like you to meet Royal Summer and Beckett Ryan Fabray. With two baby emoji's._

As soon as it was posted comments started rolling in.

"Q, let's read the comments." Santana suggested excitedly. Quinn smiled and whispered trying not to wake the sleeping babies on her chest.

"Okay, 'Aww', 'they're so cute', 'please adopt me', 'cutest babies ever', 'follow me', 'Quinn looks so hot'." Quinn chuckled as Santana ripped the phone out of her hand.

"Just for that, I'm posting that picture of you in your underwear." The smile instantly falls off Quinn's face.

"What picture?"

"The one I took earlier."

Quinn just glared at her.

Santana posted the picture with a reply to the girl that commented on Quinn, with an: _I know. And she's all mine._ This time with a winky face and a fire emoji. She also might have thrown in a hashtag no filter and hashtag MILF in there, but she can't remember.

Again the comments rolled in quickly.

"I'm not reading those." Quinn said.

Santana took a quick glance at them and agreed she wouldn't read them out loud either.

"It doesn't matter what they think anyway. I think your fucking gorgeous and I know your dick is really big. Not that that has to do with anything." Quinn kissed her softly with a 'thank you.'.

"Guess what?" Quinn asked.

"What?"

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

C C C

A.N. Reviews, they make me happy. All mistakes mine.


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding Plan B

Chapter 12: Wedding Plan B

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Just the story.

\- Jessica

C C C

Quinn jolted awake to sound of a crying baby. She sighed, she loved the little buggers, but they really made her eyes twitch sometimes.

Sure she was tired but she wouldn't change this feeling for the world. And she damn sure wouldn't wake up Santana. She was in one of those heavy sex comas and was always hell when woken up from one. And quite frankly Quinn is very fond of her penis.

So she stumbled down the hall towards the nursery already knowing that it was Beckett crying and he probably just wanted to be cuddled.

Yeah, she was getting pretty good at this parenting thing.

As soon as she popped her head over his crib, Beckett instantly quieted and started kicking his limbs rapidly, probably because she looked like a lion. Not that he knew what that was. Quinn picked him up and held him up in front of her face.

"Hi, Beck." The kid smiled. Or his 1 and half month equivalent. Quinn smiled back.

"Okay, let's go cuddle with your Mami and Royal." Quinn grabbed Royal without waking her. If she didn't Royal would wake up and sense that Beckett wasn't in the room. Santana was sure that they had developed that weird twin telepathy thing even though they were fraternal. It was weird.

Quinn walked back in the room and was surprised to see Santana sitting up waiting for her.

"Gimme a baby." Santana rasped with her morning voice and grabby hands.

"Gimme got shot." Quinn answered passing a still asleep Royal to her. Santana's hands shoot out to cover her children's ears.

"Quinn! Don't say things like that in front of the kids." Quinn smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, babe" Quinn said putting Beckett on the other side of her and leaning down to kiss away Santana's pout.

"You should be." Santana mumbled against Quinn's lips.

"Yeah I should be. Get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

"I know. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aaheeh."

"I love you, too, Beck."

C C C

Santana took a much needed breath as she plopped down on the couch next to an equally as exhausted Quinn. They had just finished packing for the week long trip out to see Santana's parents.

"Okay, we have 2 and a half hours till our flight leaves." Santana informed, looking at her non existent watch.

"We should probably get going. Traffic and paparazzi are going to be a bitch to get through." Quinn said an accusatory gleam in her eye.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. Just because I tweet that we're going out of town, doesn't mean that it's an open invite for the paps to see us off."

"Maybe not you but to them, that's exactly what it means. Come on, you grab a twin I grab a twin. I already called Karofsky and Azimio to guard us." Santana nodded with a petulant pout. It really wasn't her fault.

C C C

'Quinn, Santana when's the wedding?'

'Let's see the twins!'

'Quinn how do you feel abo-'

Karofsky shut the door with a scowl on his face. Don't get him wrong, he loves his job. He just hates the fact that there is a need for his job. That people would steep so low as to put someone in danger just for a quick pic. He groans as he checks another person out of the town cars way.

Quinn sighed, she hated it too. She loved her little family and would be absolutely devastated if anything happened to them.

Santana looked over at Quinn. She saw the slightly distressed look on her face. So she silently took her hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

Quinn looked over and gave her a relieved smile.

"You ready to take two small children on a plane?" Quinn asked.

"Well, let's just hope they keep sleeping." Santana replied. If her children are anything like her, they surely won't.

C C C

Quinn sighed tiredly as they got off the plane. Luckily, the twins slept peacefully throughout the flight.

Santana's parents were picking them up from baggage claim, and this would be the first time she met them. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

Quinn grabbed both of the baby carriers so at least if Santana's dad wanted to attack her for impregnating his daughter out of wedlock, she'd have them as a shield.

"Quinn come on, my parents are waiting." Santana demanded. She hadn't seen her parents in like forever and was super excited.

Quinn followed with a fake smile.

As soon as Santana's parents came into view, she shot off like a rocket. Quinn got lucky that her fiancé still had the sense to keep the luggage in her hands.

"Mami, Papi! I've missed you, so much!" She screamed, launching herself into them. She wrapped her arms their necks, standing on her tip toes to reach.

Quinn smiles sadly. She gets a chance to really look at Santana's parents, when the shorter girl shifts.

Her fiancé looks exactly like her mother. Carlos, her dad, has to hold in a chuckle sometimes when he looks at them stand next to each other because they're so alike. Santana does have his dark brown eyes though. And, if Quinn looks closely she can see a small burn mark on his hand just like Santana has on the back of her neck. She hasn't asked what happened, yet but she will soon.

Quinn panics slightly when Santana let's go and turns around. She then realizes it's because Royal had started crying and she was just kind of standing there, staring.

Santana took the carrier out of Quinn's hand and set it on the floor. She picked Royal up and turns back around toward her parents.

"Mami, Papi, this is Royal Summer." She whispered. Royal had now calmed down and was looking around-as much as she could-wonderfully confused.

"Can we hold her?" Maribel asked. Her hands were already reaching out despite Santana's lack of answer.

Santana chuckled. "Of course you can." She handed her off and her mom immediately melted.

"Hi, Royal I'm your Abuela." Maribel whispered. Santana got Beckett and handed him to her dad.

"And this is Beckett Ryan." She introduced.

Quinn looked around awkwardly. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She's rather convinced that Santana forgot she's here.

After another painstakingly awkward five minutes, Carlos finally seems to notice her. The anxiety comes back and Quinn thinks she liked it the way before anyone noticed her.

"And who is this? One of your body guards, Santana?" Santana chuckled and Quinn looked offended. Santana took Quinn's hand and pulled her up next to her.

"No. This is my fiancé, Quinn Fabray." Quinn coughed awkwardly as Carlos eyes bored into her.

"Fabray? You wouldn't happen to be an author, would you?" Maribel asked. Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Fiancé? Funny, I don't remember anyone asking me for permission." Carlos said.

Quinn gulped.

"Um, yeah. Well, at the time you guys weren't talking so I figured it wouldn't matter. But, I do love her if that's what you're wondering. And yeah I didn't mean to get her pregnant, but I love my kids too." Quinn ranted.

"What do you mean, you didn't mean to get my only daughter pregnant?" Carlos asked.

"Okay daddy. What do you say we head home we've been in this airport way too long and the twins are starting to get fussy." Santana intercepted.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when they agreed.

God, she loved her fiancée.

C C C

They got to the Lopez residency rather quickly. She actually had know idea that she grew up just a city away from the Latina. It makes her wonder if they had met earlier would their lives be completely different.

Quinn was led all throughout the decent sized house by Santana. Her parents hadn't let go if the babies yet so Santana ended up driving.

After the impromptu tour, Quinn was devastatingly tired. She excused her self from the group and headed up to Santana's room to nap.

As soon as she left, Maribel started hounding Santana with wedding Questions.

"Do you have a date?"

"No, we have a season though, we were thinking late fall early winter of this year." Santana told her mom.

"Okay, I like that. Weather won't be to bad. Inside or outside?" Maribel had started writing things down and Santana chuckled.

"Depends, but probably inside."

"Colors?"

"Pink, purple, and blue. But, like the pastel version." Maribel nodded jotting down the information.

"I got you. So, do you know what kind of dress you want?" Santana smiled.

"I was actually hoping we could so that today. Papi will keep Quinn and the babies company, while you and me can do a little wedding shopping." Maribel's face lit up with happiness.

"Okay! Let me go get my purse."

C C C

Quinn yawned and stretched as she woke. She honestly felt refreshed and powerful. Ready to take on anything Carlos through at her.

She headed down the stairs only to see just Carlos.

"Excuse me. Mr. Lopez, where's Santana?" The older man looked up from his newspaper.

"They went shopping. The twins are in my room sleeping."

"Oh." Quinn said slightly confused.

"Come here, Quinn. Me and you need to have a little talk." He said patting the seat next to him. Quinn gulped. Maybe she wasn't ready.

"What about, sir?" She asked sitting down.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Um, well. I'm a author. I have a ten year old son who lives with his mom and step dad. I don't see him often. You, see I accidentally got my high school girlfriend pregnant when we were sixteen. It seems I'm good for that." She chuckled.

"How'd you and Santana meet?" Carlos asked.

Quinn smiled.

"When I was in high school I was apart of a glee club, so they had a reunion. I went and Santana got dragged along by some of her friends. They told me not to talk to her. I didn't listen. Next thing I know I'm piss drunk and taking Santana home. I didn't know it was her until after. She told me she was pregnant awhile later. It took sometime. But when she was about five months pregnant I knew I was totally and completely in love with her." Quinn and Carlos were quiet for awhile.

"You know, Quinn. I like you. I think you're a fantastic young lady." Carlos said breaking the silence. Quinn breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god." Carlos chuckled.

C C C

Santana hopped into her childhood bed with Quinn after, putting the twins to sleep.

"My dad didn't threaten to murder you did he?" She asked.

"No. I think he likes me."

"Oh, that's good. I had fun with my mom."

"I'm glad I know how much you missed them." Quinn commented.

"You know who else I missed?" Santana asked playfully.

"Who?"

"You."

"Why? I see you all the time."

"I love you so much, that I miss you even when I with you." Santana said cuddling into Quinn.

"Awwww." Quinn said jokingly, so she could distract from her blush.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight, Santana."

C C C

A.N. Reviews. Sorry for wait. All mistakes mine.


	13. Chapter 13: Now You See Me

Chapter 13: Now You See Me

 _ **A.N. Hi. Tell me what stories you want updated and I'll try my best. It will be hard cause I also have stories in progress on wattpad too. My user is angelsswirl if you wanna check them out.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Just the story.**_

 _ **\- Jessica**_

C C C

Santana sleepily patted the black satin sheets next to her. She raised an eyebrow upon the realization the spot was empty and cold. She sat up letting go of her semblance of comfort.

Quinn was nowhere to be found, and that was something she simply will not put. She stood up and put on her robe. She strolled quietly down the stairs and relaxed as the aroma of coffee and her children's tiny giggles washed over her.

Her smile almost split her face wen she saw the scene in front of her. Quinn was playfully making faces at Royal who was being held by her father, while Beckett quietly watched on from Maribel's arms.

Santana snuck up behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around her neck. Quinn jumped slightly, than relaxed upon realization.

"Good morning?" Quinn asked quietly. "Very good morning." Santana answered taking what had to be her fiancé's third cup of coffee for herself. "You wouldn't mind following me around for the day, would you?"

Quinn looked up confused. "Of course not. I mean I do that anyway right?" Quinn asked, a cheeky smile on her face. Santana punched her arm playfully.

"Haha. Anyway, if my parents don't mind, I wanted to take you around without two infants." Santana explained, side eyeing her parents.

Her mom nodded and smiled. "We'd love to. You lovebirds go have fun." Santana smiled a bright smile, she kissed her parents then dragged Quinn upstairs then later, out the door.

C C C

"So, where to next?" Quinn asked as they headed out of the ice cream shop, hand in hand.

"I actually wanted to take you to my old high school. If that's okay with you?"

"Lead the way."

Upon arrival, Santana was surprised to find some of her old classmates working there. Most notably, the principal, who just so happened to be her ex. The only person she had actually dated other Quinn.

"Dani?"

The other women turned around her blonde locks flowing around her shoulders, and her heels clicking against the ground.

Quinn instantly felt sick. She wasn't sure what was happening yet. But she did know she didn't like it.

"Santana Lopez." Came the bliss filled reply. They pulled each other into a tight hug that made Quinn uncomfortable. It was way longer than it needed to be. Finally, they let go and held each other at arms length. Quinn sighs, she's invisible again.

"You look great, San!" Dani complimented.

"So do you." Santana insisted. Quinn cleared her throat, getting annoyed at something else that confused her. It was probably jealousy.

She stuck her hand out towards the other blonde, "Hello. I'm Quinn, Santana's fiancé and the mother of her children. Who might you be?" Dani took the offered hand with an obviously fake smile.

"Dani Harper, I am the principal here and San's ex. Surely you've heard of me?" Quinn smiled just as fakely. "Not a word."

Dani flushed slightly. "Well how about I give you a formal tour of the school. It's rather big, wouldn't want you to get lost." Quinn scowled as they started walking. 'Was that a blonde joke?'

C C C

Quinn sulked as she walked slightly behind Santana, who was reminiscing about the past with Dani. It was like she wasn't even here and it was starting to make her feel insecure. She hated that feeling. All she wanted to do was go home, new york home, and cuddle her children. Preferably without Santana. She looked much more at home here with Dani anyway.

"Oh my god, San. Remember when-" Dani choked on a obnoxious laugh in the middle of her sentence, "when we'd set that orange organ on fire, and nobody knew it was us?"

Santana chuckled. "Of course I do. How could I forget? The Orange Organ Operation."

Quinn paused in thought for a moment. She and kitty has once set a piano on fire also. Mr. Shuester's Purple Piano Project would have been a bust anyway.

Things like this made Quinn even more jealous, however. She wished Santana would share this stuff with her, not near her.

Santana and Dani traipsed along the corridor, Quinn had given up trying to catch up with them. After a while, the three had ended back in Dani's office.

The two had seemed to just realize Quinn was even there as they sat down. "Oh, hey Quinn." The Latina greeted offhandedly. The blonde could swear she saw Dani smirk. She even grabbed ahold of Santana's hand for extra effect.

The tall blonde had enough. Santana probably wouldn't be too happy with her, but at this point who gives a crap what she thinks anyway.

So, Quinn easily grabs her woman's hand and proceeds to drag her out of the building. She doesn't let her grip slacken until they are halfway back to the house.

"Quinn, what the hell was that?" Quinn just growls in response.

Quinn parked in the home's driveway. Unceremoniously opening her fiancé's door. Santana got out warily. They walked into the house and into Santana's room.

The shorter girl crossed her arms and waited. Quinn paced for 3 minutes before pushing her girlfriend against the wall and pinning her there.

"You are mine, okay?" Its not really aggressive. It comes out more as a plead, and Santana softens.

"I know. You know, I know that. What's the problem?" Quinn tries not to scream. How could she not even realize what she did? She's tired though, and doesn't want to talk about it.

"You know what, never mind. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Maybe."

Quinn plops onto the bed and ignores Santana's presence. Santana frowns. She really doesn't know what she did.

She shrugged. Quinn will tell her eventually, plus she probably needs to sleep and connect her thoughts. So Santana walks toward her parents room. Set on giving her future wife some space. Maybe, Beckett and Royal would appreciate her presence. Yeah, they probably would.

 _ **A.N. Please review if you want me to continuing updating.**_


End file.
